Oblivion
by roadrunner010
Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out after crashing on a deserted island. Sequil to Dr. House Takes A Roadtrip. HouseCameron. A LOSTHouse crossover. PLEASE R&R!
1. Win One For The Reaper

Praise for DR HOUSE TAKES A ROADTRIP:

Housestalker: HI... I LOVED THE STORY, KEEP WRITING.

theshowpopper: aaw..that was fantastic! Can't wait for more

x3HouseLover: Okay, so i liked the chapter but because i'm a huge House/Cameron fan i got a little anxious to see what happens between them because of that little flirting going on between Dana and House. I was like "No House you're supposed to be with Cameron!" and all. I think Cameron would be more like House's type

* * *

Prologue 

A clock ticked lazily in the corner of the room. Slow piano music drifted into the living room, which was abandoned. The same could be said for the rest of the rooms, except for the one with the piano. The actual piano wasn't the source of the music, it hadn't been touched in weeks. The music was emitted from the speakers. It was too perfect, too peaceful. Gregg House sat in a chair, wearing glasses as he read, unaware if the real madness in his life; in his head. Setting down the book, he grabbed his cane and stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. His cane sudden seemed to fade and phase, and House's hand fell right through the cane. His world tipped and the music sputtered and died. He hit the ground hard, sending his nearly non-existent cane rolling. It rolled and stopped at the feet of a woman. It became solid again as her hand touched and wrapped around it.

"No!" he protested, struggling to sit up. Gravity seemed to get more heavier. "Give it back to me!"

Stacy Warner stood in the doorway, her face registering nothing. She held out the cane and said in a voice that was disembodied, "Do you want this?"

Her words echoed in his head and he was suddenly overwhelmed by pain from his leg. He screamed an answer, tears forming in his eyes, "YES!"

"If that's how you wish it." Stacy said. Her clothes were suddenly torn, past the brink of them falling off, her hair messed up, and her skin caked with mud and the occasional streak of blood. She dropped the cane and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. House stared into the blank white eyeballs and screamed. The room flickered quickly, then faded away, leaving House to fall into oblivion...

* * *

a MA-HER-SHALAL-HASH-BAZ/Dead.End.Moon production

the OTHER imposter

OBLIVION 

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out.

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. LOST/House crossover. Character death(s)

Chapter 1 - Win One For The Reaper 

James Wilson woke with a start. What he smelled salty...he was near the beach. Glancing around, he came to the conclusion that he was in his seat, but his seat was in a tree upside down. No wonder the blood was rushing to his head. He reached up to unbuckle him self just as a wave of nausea hit him. Instead of unbuckling himself, he rubbed his aching waist. The sound of screaming reached his ear and he went limp, sighing. For a moment, he thought he heard somebody running in the jungle near him, but it stopped. He shifted in his upside down seat and heard a crack. His seat tipped forward and fell from the tree. He groaned, seemingly crushed by the heavy airplane seat. Hearing a twig snap, he tried to roll over to get off the seat.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" he heard. "Here, lemme help." The voice's body moved closer, grabbed the seat and pulled it off Wilson. The voice's body was a very gorgeous, female body indeed. He couldn't help but stare.

Snapping out of his trance, he rubbed his neck and said, "Thank you. I'm James Wilson."

"Kate." Kate said. Wilson stared a moment more, then nodded and rushed off to the beach. He pushed aside the branch of a large fern and stepped out onto the beach, gawking at the sight before him. The fuselage of the plane was on its side, one wing broken in the ground, its turbine still sputtering and sucking in anything that wasn't extremely heavy, the other wing hanging in the air, its turbine a smoldering mess on the ground. There were people running around screaming for their loved ones. When he was done gawking at the scene, he started into the terror, yelling for House and the others. He froze dead in his tracks, horrified and terrified of what he was seeing. Two men were dragging a man with a tourniquet on his leg away from he turbine just as another man ran up to them, to help them, and stopped in front of the turbine. A bald man, one of the two who were help the wounded man away, yelled for the turbine man to run away. Turbine man made a attempt to yell back at the bald man, just as the turbine sucked him in. It exploded, sending hot pieces of shrapnel flying. Wilson took refuge behind the fuselage.

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes to see fire and sand. Sand covered her body and lingered in places she didn't was sand in. A rather large, burning chuck of shrapnel was laying beside her. The plane's wing was above her, angled in the air. She brushed the sand off her face, sat up, and started to stand up. A metallic groan from above alerted her to the great danger, and she looked up. 

"Damn." she muttered.

The wing was full of fuel. The _falling_ wing was full of fuel. She tore away, amazed at how hot the sand was as it scraped and burned her bare feet. The wing came crashing down behind her and exploded, sending her sprawling face first in the sand. She cursed and looked up, spitting sand from her mouth. But only one thought was in her mind:

_Where's House?

* * *

_

Foreman leaned against a tree, breathing hard, sweat on his face. He had been beside the turbine when it had exploded. He'd barely made it out before he was caught by the fireball. He exhaled and inhaled slowly and looked up. A hand dropped down above his face. He screamed and stumbled away, hitting another tree. His eyes glided up the arm to the torso, and then to the attached head. The head was at a very odd angle, it was twisted around so far that it was only hanging by a strip of flesh. The head was Chase's head.

TBC


	2. Reconnecting

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out.

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. LOST/House crossover. Character death(s)

Chapter 2 - Reconnecting

"Oh my...God!" Cameron gasped, covering up her mouth with her hand. She willed her legs to run, but she couldn't tear her gaze from the unmoving body formerly known as Chase. Tasting bile in her mouth, she stumbled away from Foreman and Wilson, running into the jungle. Not looking where she was going, blinded by tears, she collided with a living body.

"Christ, woman! Where's the fire!" the man said, pushing her away, She kept her gaze down and saw that the man was gripping a cane. With a quiet gasp, she threw her body against his in a big hug.

"House?" Wilson said from behind the man.

"'fraid not." the man said, with a Southern drawl that Cameron had just noticed.

"What?" she said, looking up.

"Little missy just got attached to me." he said, running a hand through his mildly short hair. Cameron pushed herself away from the man and ran to Wilson.

"Name's O'Brian. Zak O'Brian. Pleasure to meet you." Zak said, limping to them, holding out his hand.

Wilson shook it and replied, "James Wilson."

"Cameron." Cameron said quietly.

"You looking for who? House?" Zak asked. Wilson nodded. "Not the famous Dr. Gregory House? He was this damnable plane, too?"

Wilson nodded again.

Zak lowered his head and said, "Sorry for your loss."

------------------------------

Gregg House sat on the beach, staring out over the water. He rubbed his bum leg, trying to take his mind off the pain. His gaze flicked to the bottle of vicoden, stuck in the sand in front of him. His cane was also there, stuck upright in the sand beside him. He;d already taken two pills since he'd woken up. _Only eight left now._

"Only eight left." he echoes himself, sadness in his voice. "Now..." He ran a hand through his messy and sweaty hair and fell back onto his back, his head suddenly at a man's feet.

"You the famous Doc House?" the man asked in a Southern accent. He had rather long dirty, blond hair and had a cigarette in his mouth. _Them things'll kill you._ He inhaled then exhaled a plume of smoke.

"Famously. I am. Famously." House replied. "You are?"

The man took the cigarette out of his mouth and wedged it between his forefinger and middle. "Name's Sawyer." he said, then added, "Famously."

House just nodded.

"People are looking for you." Sawyer said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the jungle.

"I'm looking for people." House replied, glancing towards the jungle.

Sawyer stuck the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled again. "I saw three." he said, side-stream smoke drifting out of his mouth. "A black dude, some guy, and some skinny girl. And no one else. Hey, are you listening to me?"

House looked up at Sawyer again, diverting his gaze from the jungle, and replied, "Hanging on every word."

Sawyer shot him a glare then turned to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, then said, "You ain't related to that other guy with the cane, are you?"

"Other guy." House repeated, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, uh, Zak."

House shrugged and licked his dry lips. "You have chap stick? My lips hurt real bad."

"Go rifling through the fuselage." Sawyer said, then turned and walked away.

------------------------------

_House rubbed his neck as he watched Cameron walk out of the restaurant, leaving him to stand there alone. He lowered his head and looked at the check in his hand, $42.58_.

"_42 dollars and 48 cents." he muttered. "Thanks a lot, Allison." He handed the check to the cashier and pulled out his wallet. He paid with his credit card and left. _

------------------------------

"_What's your problem today, House? Hard case? Hard hooker?" the bartender asked him. _

"_Bad date." House replied, rolling the empty shot glass on his forehead. "Leave the damn bottle, Dick."_

_Dick Winters Robinson, the barkeep, left the bottle of vodka as asked. House poured himself another glass and sipped it. _

"_Girl's a bitch?" a voice asked. House turned to a man with long, dirty blond hair and a Southern accent. _

"_Nope, just a hopeless romantic." he replied, almost pissed that the man that doesn't even know him would even think about commenting. _

"_A hopeless romantic, eh?" the man said. _

"_Know some?"_

"_More than some." he reached across a chair and held out his hand. "Name's Sawyer." _

_House shook Sawyer's hand. "Gregg House." _

_After a moment of silence and a few more drinks, Sawyer asked, "So, this girl? You like her?" _

_House snorted in replied, smirking."I guess." he said. "But I don't want to."_

_Sawyer grinned. "Tried to take her to bed?" _

_No reply._

"_Take her. Show her a couple of stunts between the sheets that she hasn't seen and she's yours." he said, then looked towards the window as he heard a muffled scream. He looked back at House and added, "Someone's having fun."_

"_Funny." House said, making eye contact. "She's not that kinda girl." _

------------------------------

House's eyes exploded open. He was breathing hard, perspiration on his forehead. A horrible, ungodly, metallic crunching sound sent adrenaline pumping through his veins and startled him awake. He grabbed his cane and stood up, facing the jungle. He watched the trees bend and snap as something huge and monstrous crashed it's way through the jungle. Following the crunching sound, there came a loud, ghostly moan that reverberated through his body and sent chills up his spine. Cameron jumped up beside him, frightened. She whispered his name and clutched his arm. He pulled his vicoden out of his pocket and found the cap had come off in his pocket. He dug his hand back into his pocket and only found four pills.

"Damn."


	3. Cause and Effect

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out.

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character death(s)

CHAPTER 3 - cause and effect

Gregg House, in definite pain, the bright moon in his eyes, was slammed against a tree. His cane was jerked out of his hand and thrown to the side. He started to speak, but was silenced by a harsh slap. His attacker hissed for him to be silent and ripped open his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Not now-" House started.

"Now! Shut up!" his attacker said. This was it for House.

_This is it for me. If you can't fight 'em, join 'em._

He pulled his female attacker against his body and smashed their mouths together in passion-fueled, lust-driven, fuck hard kiss. He struggled with Cameron's shirt and eventually got it off. She wore nothing underneath.

Just as she for his pants, they heard a loud boom, like an explosion, followed by an equally as loud metallic crunch. Two trees in a row were uprooted in the blink of an eye and thrown to the side like toys. It was the Monster.

And it was coming right for House.

----------------------------------

_Cameron sat in her car, almost crying. She glanced into the mirror that was reflecting the restaurant that House and her had gone to for dinner, which was a horrible mistake. Her mirror was showing that House was paying for their dinner. How stupid of her! She should have bought it for him. He stepped out, got a cab, and drove away. She put her car into gear and followed his cab. It was unethical, definitely something she would never do, and she did not give a damn about ethics at the moment. He got out of the cab at a bar and went in. Typical Gregg House, She pulled over, wiped her face and got out of the car, heading for the bar. It was late, and the street light was busted. She knew she should not be doing; something inside her was telling her to get back in her car and leave. But she ignored the little voice. If it was God speaking, then let Him make Himself know, otherwise, she's going in. And at that moment, someone else made himself known: Satan. A man stepped out of the alley beside the bar and pulled her into the shadows. _

-------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Sawyer muttered, standing up.

The sound of the Monster moving through the jungle reach the inhabitants of the beach's ears. Wilson and Foreman stood up, both looking into the jungle.

"Now what?" Foreman said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sawyer said.

"You guess is as good as mine." Foreman replied.

"Dammit, House!" Wilson hissed. "That's the was House and Cameron went."

"Wait, the best doctor in the whole friggin' country is out there! You let him go?" Sawyer asked.

"They needed their privacy, if you know what I mean." Wilson replied.

Foreman grabbed his bag and a water bottle and said, "Wilson, stay here. I'll bring them back."

------------------------------------

Now deep in the jungle, Foreman was utterly, hopelessly LOST. The sound of the Monster had stopped, and every sign of movement sent him in a different direction. He cursed and tried the only thing he could think of.

"Cameron! House!" Then he added quietly, "Shit...anybody?" His sight suddenly landing on something. He walked towards it, now fully intrigued. He picked up the two pieces of House's cane, by a tree that had broken limbs up above where the cane was. There was a few droplets of blood on one the broken branches _10 feet in the air. _He looked back at the cane, now breathing hard. There was blood on it. "Oh, God." He now feared for House and Cameron's lives. "House!"

Suddenly, the horrifying thunder-crunch of the Monster sounded. He ducked, dropped House's cane and looked around. It roared, sounding like a loud horn. It sounded like it was everywhere around him. He cursed and ran. And now IT was closer than ever.

--------------------------------

Wilson paced on the beach, watching the jungle, as if it was going to do something.

"Good, Doc, great idea! Walk a hole down to China!" Sawyer said smugly, who was sitting on the wing, watching Wilson pace a few feet from him.

Wilson shook his head and said, "I've been thinking this jungle, Sawyer. Jack and Kate haven't come back yet."

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"Cause and effect. People go into the jungle- the cause; evil, loud Monster kills the people- effect." Wilson explained.

Sawyer shook his head. "You about as hopeful as a volleyball."

Just at that moment, House stumbled out of the jungle, blood on his bum leg, and on his face and arms.

Wilson and Sawyer ran down to him, helping him up to the beach. "God, are you okay? Where's Cameron? Foreman?"

"Foreman?" House replied, looking and sounding dazed. Wilson now noticed that his face was covered with dirt or soot.

"Yeah, he came looking for you."

"I heard him, I- I couldn't reply...but I...I don't...know."


	4. Many Happy Returns

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out.

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character death(s).

Notes to REALLY Note: HOUSE RETURN SEPTEMBER 5! YAY!

More Notes: I'm thinking about moving this to the LOST directory. So if this suddenly vanishes from the House section, you know where to find it.

------------------------------

CHAPTER 4 - many happy returns

"It came at us, out of nowhere." House started, dabbing a cloth against his head wound as Wilson wrapped the gash on his bum leg with medical gauze. "Me and Cameron, we, uh, ran. She darted away behind me, I followed. We found a-a type of large underground cave; she ran inside, but I was so far from her..." He brought his fist down on the wing hard. "Dammit! How the fuck could this have happened?"

Sawyer was standing next to Wilson, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Well, what the hell was it?" he asked.

House let out a sigh and said, "I don't know."

"Jack and Kate are thinking about going to find the front section of the plane." Wilson said, clipping the gauze together with a safety pin he found in a suitcase. "To get the black box or something like that.

"Idiots. That thing out there is like a...I can't think of a analogy." House muttered. "Damn fools." He stood up and _walked _away.

Wilson stared at his leg, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. What he was seeing was House walking - actually putting weight - on his previously bum leg. "House." he said. "Where's you cane?"

House pointed into the jungle.

"How did you get here?"

House shrugged and said, "I walked."

"Then you leg is-"

"-is healed." he finished. "Whoopee."

And House left. Just as serious as any other doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching School.

And now Wilson was worried.

----------------------------------

The jungle seemed even more desolate than it had looked when she first saw it. She was tired, wet, cold, and alone. Her plane had just been destroyed, the tail had been suddenly torn off by sudden turbulence worse than she had ever felt. She was sitting near the tail of the plane and, when the tail was gone, she had fell out into the water. It was a miracle she hadn't been killed on impact. When she had first broke the surface of the water, she had seen smoke to her east, possible from another plane crash. She collapsed on the beach and looked around, not seeing her son anywhere. She called out his name, surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. A wave struck her, sending her sprawling on the beach. As she lay on her back, she noticed a body by the plane.

"Oh, shit." she muttered.

She dove into the water, barely breathing, barely thinking, and swam hard.

----------------------------------

House sat down on the wing of the plane, holding a half-empty bottle on water in his shaking hand. He grabbed his hand, trying to stop the shaking. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly-

"You're in my spot."

-inhaled sharply. He looked up to see a grinning bald man with a cut going down his eye. If he remembered correctly, his name was Locke.

"Really?" House said. "Did you buy this spot?"

Locke shook his head and sat down beside him. House now noticed that Locke had a peach in his hand that he was cutting with a rather small knife. Locke followed House's gaze and said, "Amazing, huh? Found a bag of 'em in a suitcase. Still good, too." He stuck a piece in his mouth. "Want some?"

House shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"A few years ago I was in New Jersey. I visited your hospital." Locke said.

"Did I treat you for hair loss?" House asked, sipping his water.

Locke smiled and shook his head. "No. I wanted to ask you how long a patient with a kidney transplant would last."

"Did you ask?"

Locke nodded. "You blew me off. Said you had lives to save or something."

"Really? I would do that? I'm shocked at myself!" House gasped. "Bye." He stood up and walked away.

"You had a limp before." Locke said.

House froze.

----------------------------------

She ripped open the pilot's pant leg and was immediately hit in the face with a spurt of blood. A large piece of shrapnel had hit the artery. She moved out of the way from the fountain of blood coming from the gash and feebly tried to stop the bleeding.

Then the pilot woke up.

He screamed as the first wave a pain hit him.

She worked faster, tearing off a piece of her shirt to try and stop the bleeding. She wrapped the cloth around his leg in a makeshift tourniquet. He began crying out that he didn't want to die and that he wanted his mother. Then he was silent. She stood up, feeling tears coming into her eyes. She kicked the body in a fit of rage. A small wave came in, tinted red with blood. She ran away from the body, into the jungle, tears blinding her. She stopped and collapsed at a tree, weeping.

----------------------------------------

Hurley Garcia was walking on the beach, looking for fruit in the trees near the beach. He had seen Locke eating a peach and figured there must have been a peach tree near by. He glanced over his shoulder to see that he could still see the fuselage; he didn't want to get lost. He looked back and saw smoke.

"Dude..." he breathed, and saw the sinking plane and the bloody water.

He ran back to the fuselage and yelled, "Dudes! It's another plane! Another plane crashed!" He pointed to Sawyer and House. "Dude! Help!"

Since Jack, Kate, and Charlie were gone, not many people ran down the beach to help, they just stood up. Wilson, Boone, and Sawyer ran to help. Sawyer dived into the water once he got there to see if anybody was in the plane, Boone looked around the beach for survivors and almost tripped over the pilot's body. He called to Wilson, who came to check the body. He stood up and shook his head, then yelled to Sawyer, who shook his head, signaling that nobody in the plane had survived. But it was a small plane with lost of baggage and he said that there had to be at least two other people that weren't in the plane and weren't in the water. Wilson and Boone both ran into the jungle looking for other survivors. All this was witnessed by House.

"Are we saved?" a voice said from beside him. He saw a 13-year-old kid, looking like he had just cried.

_Kids..._ "No." House said. "Just another poor bastard. We aren't getting rescued soon."

"Dude, they found someone!" Hurley called to him.

"Oh, shit." House muttered, then ran down to the crash. What he saw there surprised him.

Dana Bacher.

-----------------------------------

"My plane crashed." Dana said,

"Yeah, we got that from the crashed Lear jet," House said, handing her a towel to wipe her face off. "Why were you on that plane?"

"My son-" Her son was the 13-year-old kid that had just been talking to House. They had just been reunited. He now clung happily to her leg. "-needed some...surgery. We just wanted a small trip, not on a big commercial jetliner. My son doesn't like being on those big crowded planes. The pilot that you found dead on the beach saw your plane, then we hit turbulence. Bad turbulence. I blacked out and woke up I the water."

------------------------------------

Rain now dribbled down in the cave. She knew that the monster was still there, she could hear its low growling that sounded like gurgling. And It was right outside. She would bolt for the beach as soon as the rain picked up. She hoped that the intense rain would slow It down. It didn't see to like the beach either. Lightning flashed and the thunder cracked, and the rain started coming down harder then ever. She counted down from ten and then ran hard. The Monster followed, making bashing noises, and roaring. She could see wet sand ahead, and knew she was close to home.

Then she slipped.

Out of nowhere, as It approached her, someone ran behind her and grabbed her. But she was frozen in fear. He hit her upside her head, and urged her to stand, and, as soon as he did, they ran. The stopped behind a big tree. He shushed her and told her to be still. The bashing noises of the Monster got quieter and stopped, leaving only a quiet, rapid clicking noise that eventually stopped. It was gone.

Allison Cameron looked at her savior and asked over the rain, "Who are you?"

"Ethan, Ethan Rom!" he replied.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Then the rain stopped and the clouds started to peel away.

"Why did you save me?" she said.

"Because you're one of the good ones, Allison." Ethan Rom said.

Then he was gone.

-----------------------------------

_Cameron struggled against her assailant hard, trying to scream, but his hand covered her mouth. She could see House through the window and tried to kick at the window to get his attention. One her shoes flew off and hit the window and her attacker froze. He breathed a curse as House looked over straight at him. He spun her around and pushed her into the alley. She slammed against the wall hard, tasting blood in her mouth. He turned her over and slapped handcuff on her wrists. He dropped the keys and kicked them to the opposite wall. He pulled out a piece of fabric and tied it around her mouth. She stood, frozen in terror as he pulled off her jacket and went to work on her dress. _

_She screamed for House through the gag._

------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVEW.


	5. Manifest

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Notes to Really Note: I'm thinking about moving this to the LOST directory. So if this suddenly vanishes from the House section, you know where to find it.

CHAPTER FIVE - manifest

Gregory House ran.

He was the most joyous Wilson had ever seen him. He collided with Cameron in a hug, spun her around and kissed her.

"I thought you were dead!" House said, grinning.

"I thought you were hurt." Cameron replied, kissing him again. He smile slowly faded as her eyes fell upon Dana Bacher, who was standing a few feet from them, holding her right hand, which looked injured. "What's she doing here?" she asked.

"Who ?" House replied, eyes still fixed on Cameron.

"Dana." she replied.

"Well, she, kinda, uh, dropped from the sky." House said.

"My plane crashed." Dana said. "Just about a mile down that beach; they rescued me."

Cameron slowly stepped away from House, looking down at his leg, now realizing that he had _ran_ to her. She was embarrassed and annoyed that House had spent time making sure that Dana was alright, and not looking for herself. All she could say was, "I-I have to change." She ran towards the fuselage.

House looked over at Dana and said in a low tone, "Shit..."

------------------------

_Her attacker fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a switch-blade knife_._ He held it against her throat and hissed. "You say anything and I kill you. Understand?"_

_Cameron nodded vigorously. He stripped her down to her bra and panties and tapped the knife against the brick wall, which echoed down the alley. A man opened a door and walked out and down to them. _

"_Who's this?" the new man asked. _

"_Dunno, But she's hot, right?" said the original attacker. "Right, Tom?"_

_The man, apparently named Tom, nodded and said, "I've seen her before, though. Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Right?"_

_Cameron nodded. _

"_Good job, Alex, You frightened her into nodding her head off." Tom said, then chuckled. "Get_ _those damn clothes off and we'll take her back here." _

_The original attacker, Alex, tried to turn her, so that she'd be facing the wall, but she wouldn't turn. "Turn, dammit!" he hissed, into her ear, pressing the knife against her neck. She stayed still, whimpering silently._

------------------------

"_I do believe that I hear a girl in the alley beside this bar." Dick Winters Robinson, the barkeep, said, looking. _

"_It's no wonder. These twenty somethings and teens are always getting wild in alleys nowadays." Sawyer said. He had been there for thirty minutes when House had entered the bar. They had been talking for a while. _

"_No. That's not pleasure." House said. He looked out the window and saw Cameron's car parked across the street. "Oh my God." He grabbed the shot glass and finished it, grabbed his cane and limped as fast as he could out of the bar. _

"_What the hell's his problem?" Sawyer asked, looking at Dick. _

_When House stood in front the alley he saw what he had never hoped to see in his life. He rushed back into the bar, he leg feeling like it was inflamed, and went around behind the bar._

"_What?" Dick asked. House grabbled the small revolver, which was fully loaded, that Dick kept for safety and hobbled back outside. _

_He stood in the same spot that his did before, leaning heavily on his cane, and held up the pistol._

"_Cameron." he called out. Alex looked over and House fired the gun. In a brilliant flash of yellow flames and escaping gases from a gun that hasn't been used for years, a bullet shot out and hit Alex on his collarbone. He stumbled back as House cocked the revolver and fired again, this bullet hitting him in the shoulder, near the heart. Cameron gasped and tried to run to a safer spot. Ales fell back against the opposite wall, gasping in pain. Blood oozed from his shoulder wound as he slid down the wall. House noticed a trail of blood on the wall a figured that the second bullet was a through-and-through. Tom stepped out from his room and said, "What the fuck is going on?" House cocked the revolver again and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. _

"_Damn it." he muttered. "Get in the car!" Cameron didn't move. "Get in the goddamn car!" _

_Tom picked up Alex's knife and walked to House, planning to slit his jugular. House dropped the gun and swung his cane at Tom, who ducked, He lunged, the knife heading straight for House's neck._

------------------------

House walked behind the fuselage, rubbing his neck, to find Cameron sitting on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest, with her back against the fuselage. He sighed and walked up next to her.

"Cameron, I-"

"No need to apologize. Gregg, you did your job as a doctor for a change." She interrupted, standing. "And you're leg-"

"Is fine." House said. "It still aches sometimes, though."

"That's okay, you'll get through it." she said, pushing her body against his and hugging him.

He put his arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry about this, Allison. This wasn't supposed to happen! If I had lost you or you'd been hurt, I-I wouldn't have made it through this."

"You would have." she assured, then kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

He returned her kiss and replied, "Thank you."

------------------------

"It's broken." Wilson said, inspecting Dana's finger, specifically her middle finger, which was at a surprising angle. "And it looks infected."

"How?" Dana asked.

"See that little cut there? You do? That's how. And all that germy salt water you landed in..." Wilson replied.

"Oh, shit..." she muttered.

Her son, Nate, was standing beside her, and asked, "Are you gonna be alright, Mom?"

"Of course, hun." she said.

"I'll have to wrap it Up. Boone!" Wilson called. Boone, who had been weeding through hundreds of abandoned suitcases for medicine, came running to him. "Boone will go find me a small, strong piece of metal that will serve as a splint." Boone nodded and went looking for small shrapnel.

"Dr. Wilson?" Dana asked.

"Mhm?"

"Why do you have a pregnancy test in your pocket?"

He looked up fast. "I-uh-I-I-I-um-"

"They're back!" somebody called out.

"Is that Jack and Kate?" Wilson asked Boone.

Boone nodded and said, "Who else? They just stopped a fight between Hurley and same Iraqi dude named Sayid, I believe."

------------------------

Jack Shepard walked away from the group of hungry and frustrated survivors. He needed to vent. If only there had been someone on the plane with a gun so he could shoot something up. He stopped at their water supply, wet his face and hair, then started filling up his water bottle.

"It was out there, did you see It?" House asked, suddenly appearing beside Jack.

"The monster?" Jack replied.

"No, my dear lost kitty." House said, sarcastically, "Yeah, the damn Monster!"

Jack took a drink and screwed on the top of the bottle. "Didn't you have a limp?" he asked.

"Don't change the freaking subject, Jack."

"No. No, we didn't even have contact with anything at all."

His eyes had moved to the right. He was lying.

"You are lying." House said, leaning closer to Jack. _"What did you find?"_

Jack sighed. "The pilot-he said that we were a thousand miles off course when we crashed. Then It got him."

House swallowed and asked, "Did you see It?"

------------------------

"Has House seen the manifest yet?"

"Nope."

"How would he take it id he knew?"

"I have been with him since they split, and I think that he wouldn't take it well. If she was actually following him..."

"It doesn't matter, now that Stacy's dead."

REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Stacy? Dead?

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Notes to Really Note: I'm thinking about moving this to the LOST directory. So if this suddenly vanishes from the House section, you know where to find it.

SPECIAL THANKS: To my newest friend, who's real name I won't give out, who is serving as my editor/correcter for the remainder of the story. Each time I learn I made a mistake after I post a new chapter, it's like a slap in the face. I'm getting rid of that slap.

In the immortal words of Rodger Daltrey of the Who, "I fucked up, Pete." Said to Pete Townshend during the Live At Royal Albert Hall concert in 2000.

--------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX - stacy? dead?

"Stacy? Dead?" House said, looking from Wilson to Cameron, who were standing on either side of him, wore serious faces and were currently thinking that House might lose it. They were standing in front of the fuselage, where House had been going through suitcases that weren't his, looking for something only he knew. He suddenly grinned and chuckled.

"Hey, wait! Damn you guys! This is just some joke, right?" He started to laugh. "That is good, yeah good!"

He had lost it.

"Hilariously funny! Isn't it? Huh?" He looked at Wilson who shook his head. "No?" From Wilson, he looked to Cameron, who shook her head, also. "Not funny?"

"No, House, I'm sorry." Wilson said.

House's previously happy face turned to the complete opposite, showing evidence of disbelief, sadness, and a bit of anger. He suddenly seemed to lose his footing, and he fell back against the fuselage, his hand going to his forehead. He coughed and inhaled sharply, then said, "H-how?"

"She was in the tail section." Wilson said.

"Gregg, I'm so sorry." Cameron said. "I know what she meant to you."

House stood up and said in a quite voice, "You're not sorry."

Cameron watched as he walked into the jungle, via Sawyer tent. He walked out carrying a bag of the mall bottle of alcohol from the plane. She turned to Wilson, who shrugged and said, "At least he smiled."

-----------------------------------------

_The knife slashed through House's shirt sleeve and narrowly missed his neck. Tom cursed and swung again, narrowly missing House's neck again. House punched him squarely in the jaw and pushed him back. Tom fell back, then turned and kicked House's bum leg. House fell to one knee, gasping in pain. Tom grabbed his shoulder, and drove the knife up into his side. House fell back onto the ground, the knife still in his side, eyes rolled back into his head. Tom stepped over him, and walked towards Cameron, who had just discovered that House had the keys to his car. And her car was out of the question. She turned, back against the car, and reached into house's car, realizing that the window was down, and grabbed his cell phone, dialing 911. She heard the person on the other end pick up and she screamed for help. Tom shuffled over to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his hand trying to cover up her mouth. Suddenly, Tom gasped and fell down, grabbing his left shoulder. The knife was there. And House was standing, his cane feet from him, his hand covering up the wound in his side._

_Before Cameron could say anything, he said, "I'm fine." And hobbled to his cane in a very pained way. His eyes squeezed shut as he bent over to pick up his cane. He limped to Cameron and said, "Get in the passenger side." He unlocked the car and reached for the door._

"_Y-you're hurt." Cameron said._

"_And you're not wearing very much." House said. "I'll drive us home."_

"_You shouldn't be driving at all!" she said, opening the driver's door. "We're taking you a hospital." _

"_You're taking me home." House said, looking down at her, straight into her eyes. "Now."_

_Cameron nodded and replied, "Fine." _

"_That's my girl." House said. His hand slid of the door handle, leaving it bloody. _

---------------------------------------------------

_House groaned. He slowly limped into his condo, his bum leg stiff. Just as he sat down on the couch, Cameron rushed to stop him. _

"_Don't!" she ordered._

"_Why the hell should I?" he grunted._

"_You'll stain your couch." she said._

"_Oh, damn, can't do that." he said, then winced and sat. _

_She looked down at him. _

"_Unclench. As I've said before, when you clench, I clench-"_

"_You are an idiot." she said._

"_-and when I clench, I hurt." _

_She sat down beside him, unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his chest, but he wouldn't move to let her take it off._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, slurring his speech slightly._

"_Taking off your clothes. Sit up."_

"_Ooh, so dominatrix style." House muttered, sitting up._

"_Shut up." Cameron said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his wound. She winced at the sight. _

"_There's more blood than I thought. Makes it look worse than it actually is." House said. "Aren't I right, huh? Aren't I- AH-OW! Fuck!" _

_Cameron started wiping the blood away from his wound roughly, going overt he cut itself several times, each time eliciting a moan or groan from House. "It's not that bad." she said._

"_Yes it is!" House said._

"_No, the cut, I mean." she said. "I though it would be much worse."_

"_Am I on your bad boy hit list now?" House said. He glanced over into the kitchen. "Get my Vicoden off the table." Cameron sat up and shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_Because..." she muttered, then leaned closer to his face and kissed him softly._

-----------------------------------------------------

Cameron found House sitting, against a tree, by himself. She recognized the tree as the same tree where the Monster had attacked him. He had one half-empty bottle of alcohol in his hand, and eight more full ones by his side.

"Go steal your own alcohol. You ain't getting none of mine." he said quietly.

"You can't drink this away, Gregg." Cameron said.

"I can damn well try." House muttered, then finished off his current bottle.

She sat down next to him, looked up at the sky, the said hesitantly, "Do you love me?"

House looked at her and said, "Always."

"You love Stacy and I was...a way to get her jealous." she replied, reaching over House for a bottle.

He shook his head. "No, I _do _love you, Allison. I just cared for Stacy." he said, resting his hand on her thigh. "I regret that I couldn't let her go. Until now."

----------------------------------------------------

_ABOUT 48 DAYS LATER_

"House, why do you carry that damn cane around all the time?"

"Because of the girls, you know? The just love the rough wood!"

"The, um, fluids might weaken the duct tape that hold the two pieces of your cane together."

"Take it from MacGyver, Jimmy, duct tape is strong enough to withstand whatever and whoever I put it through."

House opened the creaking door to the Hatch and stepped inside. Wilson shook his head and said, "Does Cameron like that?"

House stopped, leaning slightly on his cane, and replied, "Kate does." He walked further into the hatch.

"You dog." Wilson said, then followed House into the kitchen.

House grabbed a black coffee cup with a Dharma symbol on it, and set it next to the sink. He looked around for he coffee grounds.

"You're making coffee?" Wilson asked.

House nodded.

"Stealing coffee?"

House nodded.

"You're not only a dog, you're a rude dog."

House grinned and nodded.

"You know, Dana and Zak got together." Wilson said.

"Zak O'Brian? The guy who had a limp, and still has a limp?" House asked, grabbing the coffee grounds from behind the coffee maker. "Bad coffee grounds, don't make me smack you!"

"Heh. Locke heard 'em. They sounded happy."

"Of course. That guy has a cane too." House muttered, turning on the coffee maker.

"Are you listening to me?" Wilson asked.

"Zak is fucking my ex-girlfriend. Big whoop." House said without looking at him. "Now go make whoopee with Kate."

Wilson ignored him. A moment of silence passed by as House watched the coffee maker drip and gargle.

"You don't think Cameron should know?" Wilson said.

"I don't think Hurley should know I'm a world-renowned master of diagnostic medicine, but he does."

"It was a week. Seven cheating days."

"Six and a half." House straighten up. "I gotta pee." And left.

Wilson stood there. "Oh yeah, just leave me!"

tbc

YOUR REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.


	7. Diagnosis

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Notes to Really Note: I'm thinking about moving this to the LOST directory. So if this suddenly vanishes from the House section, you know where to find it.

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN - diagnosis

On the beach, right by Claire's tent, Allison Cameron, Claire Littleton (the Aussie woman who had been pregnant when they had crashed on the island), and Dana Bacher sat at the tree line, staring over the water. Cameron was now bigger, and well into her pregnancy.

"Whaddaya think it is? Boy or girl?" Dana asked.

Cameron smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. Hopefully it's actually something. With Gregg, you never know what you're gonna get."

She and Dana had had some catching up, a few days after the affair Dana had with House for seven days, minus the day where he broke up with her. Dana had never told Cameron, and she never would unless she really wanted to hurt House.

Cameron reached into her pack, unzipped a pocket on the side, and pulled out an Apollo bar, from the hatch.

"You..." Claire started, starting to feel envious.

"House gave it to me. He said that he blackmailed Hurley with something for it." Cameron replied, opening the bar. She sniffed, then suddenly coughed harder than she had in a while, the corners of her eyes getting wet. "Dammit..."

"You okay?" Claire asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You've been coughing like this for days."

"I'm fine, trust me. It's just a nonproductive cough. One of those Tailies had a cough, I must've caught it." Cameron replied, taking a bite of the bar. Her eyes went wide, a few seconds after swallowing, and immediately felt her stomach with her hand. "Ooh! She's kicking!"

"I guess House knows best when comes to waking unborn babies." Dan said, sarcastically. She held out her hand, intent on feeling the baby kick. "May I?"

"Mhm." Cameron said, nodding. Dana put her hand on Cameron's stomach, near where her hand was and felt the baby kick.

She giggled and said, "She's a strong one!"

"She gets it from her daddy." Cameron said.

"Oh, so now you think she's a she?" Claire said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah." Cameron replied.

"When do you think-"

"Soon. Very soon." she interrupted. She stood up slowly and sniffed again. "I'm going to go find House-" She suddenly wobbled, losing her footing, and braced herself against a tree. "Oh, God..."

"What is it?" Claire asked, standing up.

Cameron spun, hand over her mouth, ran into the jungle and vomited.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Amphotericin B. Write that down House."

"But, Doctor, I have a bum arm!" House whined, then jotted down the name of the medicine that Jack was putting into the medicine locker. "Amphotericin B is highly toxic. Put it on the left."

Jack nodded, did what House said, and grabbed another bottle from the small cooler of medicine bottles. "Itraconazole." he said, reading the label. "For a Jimmy Wayne."

"Obviously he did not survive." House said, writing that name down.

Jack put that bottle up, reached into the cooler without looking, saying, "Okay, our lucky winner is..." He pulled out a bottle. "Eh...Posaconazole."

"Posacana--what? The hell is that?" House asked, looking up.

"If I remember correctly, it's a fungal disease treatment."

House responded with a grunt, jotting the name down. They heard the hatch door creak open, followed by the irregular footfalls of a pregnant woman. Cameron came around the corner, seemingly out of breath.

"Hey, Allison." House said, grabbing a medicine bottle from the cooler. "Come for the party? 'Cause we got the rockin' posaconzole, followed by the really cool, really wonderful-" He read the label of the bottle he had just grabbed. "-the really exciting ciclopirox. Ooh, what a kinky name."

"Gregg, something's wrong."

-------------------------------------------------

"Chills, myalgia, cough, fever-"

"102 degrees."

"-Uh-huh. Headache, runny nose, congestion, and vomiting." House said, finishing writing those down on the wall of the hatch. "Suggestions?"

"This is Cameron we're talking about? That's a helluva symptoms." Wilson asked, sitting on the floor in front of House, who was standing at the wall.

House nodded.

"Pneumonia." Jack said, sitting on the chair beside Wilson.

"Uh-uh. No chest pain." House said, picking up his cane that was leaning against the wall by his left leg, and started twirling it.

"Could be influenza." Wilson said.

"I agree." House said, then wrote INFLUENZA on the wall.

"I'll start her on antibiotics." Jack said.

"No, Jack. It's blastomycosis." Cameron said, then coughed into her fist. She had entered from the bedroom, silently.

"A fungal infection?" Jack asked, turning.

"And infected cuts?" Wilson asked, turning also.

"We have no evidence that it is blastomycosis." House said, loudly, turning Wilson and Jack's heads. "It could still be the flu." He stopped twirling his cane, brought it down to his side, and started to tap it against the wall.

"No, Gregg, Influenza causes body aches, sore joints, sore throat, loss of smell, fatigue-"

"You aren't tired?" House interrupted, sitting up off the wall.

"Of course I'm tired!"

"Good, the flu it is! Start her on whatever it is that you treat the flu with." House finished, then walked out swiftly. He stopped at the exit, jogged outside, and started to relive himself behind a tree. Cameron came out the door, right on his trail.

"Oh, snap, you followed me!" he exclaimed. "You must really want me now!"

"You want it to be the flu, don't you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"All sign point to it." House said, still urinating. He motioned to the hatch door. "Could you...?"

She shut the door. "Since when were you afraid to show your genitals?" she asked.

"I'm not. It's just embarrassing." he said, leaning to the side slightly so he could see her. "You were supposed to exit when the door shut."

"You can be a real ass sometimes, House." she said, taking a step closer. "But I guess I'm stuck with you."

House zipped up his fly and said, "We'll treat you for the flu. Then you'll be just fine."

Cameron sighed and said, "You haven't detoxed yet."

"So." House said, walking past her.

"You were addicted to vicoden. Last-"

"Last time I didn't have a bunch of drugs at my disposal." House finished, smirking.

Cameron was shocked. "You-You've been taking vicoden to get high?" she asked, raising her voice. "I thought you were clean! You said-"

"I never told you anything, and you never asked." House replied.

"But you should have told me." she said.

"Vicoden isn't illegal." he dead-panned. He walked closer to her, and gently squeezed her upper arm, smiling. "I love you. You know that." He looked her in the eye and said:

"You say the word, and _I will detox._"

_tbc_


	8. Prognosis

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Notes to Really Note: I'm thinking about moving this to the LOST directory. So if this suddenly vanishes from the House section, you know where to find it.

CONTENT NOTE TO NOTE: I feel it is my civil duty to warn you of the content is this chapter. Remember that last flashback? Uh-huh, nod your heads yes. Good! I will continue it from the point I left off. So you are WARNED. DON'T BLAME ME IF YOUR VIRGIN EYES SEE SOMETHING!

I'VE TAKEN AN INTERMISSION. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION.

Something else: I am now done writing this story. I finished chapter 14 just today. So, if I have the time, time enough to type up about five more chapters, you should see 'em pretty damn soon. If all goes as planned.

Disclaimer: I own none of The Who's music... Unfortunately.

------------------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT - prognosis

_Got a feeling inside (Can't explain) _

_It's a certain kind (Can't explain) _

_I feel hot and cold (Can't explain) _

_Yeah, down in my soul, yeah (Can't explain) _

_I said ... (Can't explain) _

_I'm feeling good now, yeah, but (Can't explain) _

_Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue _

_The things you've said, well, maybe they're true _

_I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again _

_I know what it means, but _

_Can't explain _

_I think it's love _

_Try to say it to you _

_When I feel blue _

_But I can't explain (Can't explain) _

_Yeah, hear what I'm saying, girl (Can't explain) _

_Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling bad _

_The things you've said have got me real mad _

_I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again _

_I know what it means but _

_Can't explain _

_I think it's love _

_Try to say it to you _

_When I feel blue _

_But I can't explain (Can't explain) _

_Forgive me one more time, now (Can't explain) _

_I said I can't explain, yeah _

_You drive me our out my mind _

_Yeah, I'm the worrying kind, babe _

_I said I can't explain..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Staring at the ceiling is boring._

Twirling House's cane, Cameron lay in the bottom bunk in the bedroom, and thought. Could she really torture the man she loves?

_What does not kill you makes you stronger._

She swung her legs over the side and stood up, laying House's cane down on the bed. She walked into the geo-dome, where Locke sat at the computer, looking tired. He looked up at her, fought back a yawn and asked, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts from coughing a lot, I'm tired, pissed at House, but other than that I'm fine. Thanks, John." Cameron replied. He nodded in reply and looked up at the timer on the wall. "Have fun." she added, then she spun on her heel and walked into the kitchen. Wilson was sitting at a table, eating cereal without any milk. He looked up, seeing her come in.

"No milk? How can you eat cereal without milk?" Cameron asked, grinning.

"Old habit. Used to do it as a kid." he replied. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, James. Don't ask." she interrupted.

"How's your body feeling?" he asked, standing up.

She gave him an icy glare, then said, "Mt head is hot and it hurts, I'm getting cold quicker than before, but my cough is gone."

"Great! The meds are-"

"The meds are nonexistent." she said, sitting, her hand on her forehead. "But my- my breathing just got harder."

-----------------------------------------------------

"A...R...D...S..." He jotted those letters on the wall quickly.

"Acute respiratory distress syndrome?"

House turned around, limping and nodding slightly. "Where's Jack?"

"Off golfing." Wilson answered, who was sitting on the floor in his usual spot in front of House. He eyed the stool in the kitchen, then looked back at House. "How's your leg?"

"Just a little sore. Strained it while fucking Kate. She's so needy, how can you stand her?" House said playfully.

"I'm not doing Kate." Wilson said.

"Ha! You denied it, it must be true!" House said.

"Acute respiratory-" Wilson started, changing the subject back to Cameron's decease.

"ARDS. What do you think?"

"ARDS can be manifested as blastomycosis-"

"How do you treats ARDS?" House asked.

"It's not ARDS." Cameron called from her bunk. "ARDS is a respiratory distress syndrome. I'm not in any distress."

"There's a reason it's called _acute _respiratory distress syndrome."

"Dammit, House!" Wilson said. "Why can't you just listen to the woman you love? Do you even love her? Try to suck up you goddamn pride and listen to other opinions? The pain gave you your-"

House slammed his cane against the was hatch wall hard enough to make the duct tape strain, and yelled, "I don't want to lose you again!" He stared down at his cane, sighed, and rubbed his brow. He said in a lower tone, "The treatment for blastomycosis is toxic. I would use itraconazole, but this isn't mild anymore." He looked up from his cane. "I'll treat it when I'm sure." He walked off, limping slightly, barely leaning on his cane.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Am I on your bad boy hit list now?" House said. He glanced over into the kitchen. "Get my Vicoden off the table." Cameron sat up and shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_Because..." she muttered, then leaned closer to his face and kissed him softly. Her lips were unbelievably soft, his were unbelievably rough. She liked that._

_On House's end of the kiss, it was bittersweet. He knew if he let this happen it would change everything. Even doing the differential at PPTH would be hard, knowing what they had done. He couldn't let this happen. The kiss got deeper, as her hands travelled up his neck, into his hair, tousling it. He moved his hands to her stomach and pushed her back gently, breaking the kiss. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_We...we can't." he said quietly, slowly, as if he was forcing the words out._

"_Just a one night thing..." _

"_You don't want it to be a one night thing. I don't want it to be a one night thing..." His voice trailed off. _

"_Then why did you shoot that man who assaulted me?" she asked. _

_He didn't say anything, he just gazed into her eyes...and found they were riddled with lust and love. She nodded and leaned closer to him, slowly pressing her lips against his, seeing if he would resist. He didn't. Instead, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to her as he kissed her back. She ran her hands up his chest, stopping at the collar, then going down, unbuttoning his buttons. Their love was slow, but deliberate. He lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall behind them. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, kissing and tonguing him hard. _

_Between this kisses and heavy breathing, she said, "Bedroom?" _

_House nodded slowly, and she broke their kiss, then stood up and seductively walked to his bedroom. House almost cursed. He stood up, without his cane, and tried to walk after her. He almost fell, but stopped himself, thanking his lucky stars that she hadn't seen him. He reached back, grabbed his cane, and limped as fast as his could into the bed room. When he walked into his bedroom, trying to unbuckle his pants with one hand, he saw that Cameron had already removed her pants, and was reaching around her back to unclip her bra. He breathed one curse and limped to the side of the bed. She sat up on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him to her, and kissed_ _him hard. He got one knee on the bed, his good knee on his good leg, and climbed up onto the bed. She fell back onto the bed, and he climbed on top of her, one hand on her thigh, the other supporting himself, and kissed her. He kissed down her jaw, down her soft neck, to the strap on her bra. He brushed it off her shoulder, then reached around her back and took it off. He kissed down her chest, then looked up at her. He knew that look she had. She wanted him. As if reading her mind, he slid her panties down, and she kicked them off. She sat up, pushed House back onto his back, muttered something about him being too slow, and pulled his boxers off swiftly, to find that he was already as ready as he'd ever be. She threw her leg over him and positioned her opening above his throbbing member._

"_What, you're gonna ride me to death?"_

-----------------------------------------------

The sky was blue - is blue. Too blue for such a bitch of a day.

Gregg House held up his half-empty bottle of vicoden in front of his face. It was all because of this. But _this _didn't make any sense. His vicoden took away his pain, and made him a better diagnostician. But now that his pain was gone, his leg healed, he was a sucky diagnostician.

_The numbers were wrong._

He heard rustling behind. Turning, he made out that someone, more than likely two someones, were coming through the jungle carrying another someone. They burst through some brush revealing that the someone being carried by Jack and Kate was-

"Sawyer." House breathed, shocked by the condition he was in. He tossed a pill into his mouth, then said, "Is this your reward for a hole-in-one?"

"He's burning up!" Jack said hastily. "Open the damn door!"

House hurried to the door, but was suddenly stricken with leg pain as his leg gave out before he reached the door. Jack groaned his name. House stood up, too stunned to respond, and open the door. Jack swung it open farther, almost knocking over House with its momentum. After they went down into the hatch and House didn't, a tall, big, black man, wearing no shirt and had a big stick in his hand, walked towards him. House backed away from the man, watching him descend into the hatch.

He turned and said in a deep, Nigerian accent, "'Ello."

House nodded in response. When the man was gone, House dug his hand into his pocket for his vicoden-

"Gregg!"

-and jerked it back out.

"Did you see Sawyer?" Cameron asked. She was coming up to him, jogging. She stopped at the wall, breathing hard.

"You okay?" House asked, looking her over.

She nodded. "Just n-need to catch my breath." she replied. She put on hand on the wall, the other on her stomach. Her breathing picked up.

"That's not right..." House muttered.

She tried to speak, but House stopped her. She mouthed hyperventilation, while trying to breathe normally.

House shook his head, mouthing a curse.

"No."

-------------------------------------------

"Well, there's your problem!" House said in a heavy Southern accent, as he jotted TACHYPNEA on the wall. "Greek for 'rapid breathing', I believe."

"Where's Cameron?" Wilson asked from the stool Jack usually sits on.

"Tied to the top bunk, asleep. Sleeping meds. Ha." House said, eyebrows raising momentarily. "Jack-"

"Yep!" Jack called from Sawyer's bottom bunk in the bedroom.

"Do we have voriconazole?" House called.

"Vori-" Wilson started.

"Shut up." House ordered.

"Voriconazole? I believe so." Jack called back.

"That's a fungal treatment. For systemic use." Wilson said.

"I do believe that breathing it related to- wait! Don't tell me! The respiratory system! Give her 50 milligrams of voricana-whatever." House ordered.

"That's for an infection-"

"She has a cut on her inner thigh. We had oral sex last week. There are a number of ways you can get infected in a _goddamn jungle!" _

"If you're wrong-"

"She gets a number of nasty little side effects. You think I don't know that?" House said.

"No, I think you're too high to realize that you could kill your lover!" Wilson said loudly.

"Give. Her. The. Treatment, dammit!" House replied, leaning closer to his face. Wilson glared at him, then nodded and went to the medicine locker.

House looked down at the pocket that had the vicoden.

"Damn."

-------------------------------------------------

"It's not working." Wilson said.

"Really?" House said, stepping into the kitchen. "I had the impression that she was getting better. Her myalgia is almost nonexistent, her cough is gone, and her fever is down. Coffee..."

"Her fever _was _down. It's higher now." Wilson said.

"What-"

"And those 'nasty side effects?' Her vision is blurred, and she's sensitive to light. _You screwed up." _

House shrugged and opened a cabinet. "Where's the damn coffee?" he grunted.

Wilson grabbed the white Dharma coffee bag from beside the coffee maker. "You're fucking pitiful."

"Ooh. Don't make me drop the 'F' bomb, too." House said, grabbing the coffee bag.

"Everybody lies, and you're always right?"

House started the coffee maker, turned to Wilson, nodded, and said, "Yep. Try fluconazole."

"What?" Wilson said, amazed.

"Try. Fluconazole." House said, slowly.

"No, I am not going to let you test on your girlfriend!"

"Then you are weak." House said in a low tone. He pushed past him and walked to the medicine locker.

"House..." Wilson muttered, trailing him.

House grabbed a pill bottle, labeled FLUCONAZOLE and walked to the bedroom, where Sawyer, on the bottom bunk, and Cameron, on the top, slept silently.

"No, House!" Wilson said, grabbing his arm.

House spun on his heel and punched Wilson square on the jaw.

TO BE CONTINUED.

THE END IS NEAR.

REVIEW.


	9. Treatment

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!!!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own none of Bleach's lyrics...yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE - treatment

"Blastomycosis. The way I see it, she has something similar to ARDS and myalgia, and those patients would have a 68 chance of dying. That's why it is _not_ blastomycosis."

"It's blastomycosis." Jack and Wilson, who was now sporting a bloody nose, said in unison.

House shifted his weight noticeably, then replied, "You don't even have the treatment for it."

"Amphotericin B." Jack said. "It's the treatment of choice."

"Shouldn't you be watching Sawyer?" House asked Jack, glancing into the bedroom, where Sawyer lay on the bottom bunk, in a deep slumber, with Cameron on the top bunk. Kate was sitting next to the bed.

"Kate's watching him." Jack replied.

House's eyebrows went up. "Jimmy, shouldn't you be watching Kate?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Don't change the subject, Gregg."

"The point is that we know the illness, we know and have the treatment, but you're too stubborn to heal your goddamn girlfriend!" Jack said, harshly.

House turned to the wall, back facing them, and stood quietly, staring at what he'd wrote on the wall for the past days.

"I mean, House, what else can it be?" Jack continued.

House stared at the wall, nibbling on his lower lip, the said, "Tuberculosis."

"What?" Jack and Wilson asked, incredulously.

"TB. Is it that hard to believe? What's the treatment?" House asked, turning back around, his cane in his hand.

Jack looked over the symptoms and said, "Wait, no, that's smart. And helpful."

"What?" Wilson asked. "You seriously believe this? He's just covering his own ass-"

"No, he just correctly diagnosed Cameron." Jack interrupted. He turned and walked to the medicine locker, opened it, and looked for a certain pill bottle.

"What are you getting, Jack?" House asked, walking to him.

"The medicine to save your lover. Amphotericin B." Jack replied, showing House the bottle.

"No-"

Wilson grabbed Jack's pistol from his belt and said, "I'm not gonna let you kill the best thing that ever happened to you!" He swung the pistol, holding it by the barrel, and hit House on the back of the head. House fell back against the stool that Jack had been sitting in, knocking that over, and hit the opposing wall hard, his head smacking into the wall.

Jack stared at Wilson, dumbfounded. "The safety was off." Jack said. "You could have killed him."

"I couldn't have done that to Cameron." Wilson said. "He's a coward, and a jerk, and an ass, but she loves him."

------------------------------------------------

"This is going to cure me?" Cameron asked, carefully watching Wilson.

"I certainly hope so." Wilson said, filling a syringe with Amphotericin B.

"So it was blastomycosis?" she said.

Wilson paused, and Jack looked at him, smirking.

"It was!" she said. "I was right. House didn't believe me."

"Yep." Jack muttered.

"How did you diagnose me?" she asked.

"House suggested TB." Jack said. "He had already suggested pneumonia, influenza, and ARDS, and it hit me. Blastomycosis can appears as those illnesses."

Cameron nodded, smiling to herself, then winced as Wilson stuck the syringe in her arm. "Where is Gregg?" she asked in a small voice.

Jack chuckled and said, "Wilson hit him with my .45."

------------------------------------------------

_Something tickled his face. House opened his eyes to see Cameron's hair draped over the pillow and his face. He blew it off and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Then it hit him: **pain. **He rubbed his leg, which felt like it was on fire_. _He reached over to his night stand, to find it empty. He swore under his breath and slowly turned away from Cameron, careful not to disturb her. He swung his good leg over the edge of the bed to find that his cane wasn't there. He swore again and swung his bum leg over the side, then sat up. He stood shakily and hobbled to the living room, where he discovered his cane lying on the couch, and his vicoden on the table in the kitchen. He limped to the kitchen and snatched his bottle up, fumbling with the safety lock on it, and flipped it off. He spilled two pills into his hand and lifted it to his mouth, just as he saw Cameron standing four feet from him, wearing his shirt, and her panties. _

"_Good morning." he said, and dumped the vicoden into his mouth and swallowed. _

_She walked over to the couch and sat down, her disheveled hair spilling on to the couch as she slumped down. "That...was the most exciting and tiring night I've had in a long time." she said slowly. _

_House limped to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out two beers. He limped to the couch and handed one bottle to her. _

"_It'll wake you up," he said, then sat down next to her. She popped the cap off and took a sip of it. House did the same._

"_What do we do?" she said after another swig of the beer. _

"_I dunno" he said. "We'll probably stop at Hardy's or McDonald's or...Wal-Mart-"_

"_About last night."_

"_Oh."_

_They looked at each other, their eyes connecting, silently communicating their own emotions. _

"_It was too early." Cameron said._

"_Alison..."_

"_No, Gregg, listen. It's too early for me. You know it, I know it... If what happened tonight didn't happen, we would never have done this." _

_House looked away from her and at the TV, which was off._

"_House, there's gonna be questions, cops, a trial, accusations... Dammit, Gregg!" she said, sipping the bottle. _

"_I'll drive you back to get your car, we'll go to work, and I'll admit myself into the clinic." House said. _

"_You can go by your home and change." _

_He looked over at her and said slowly, "This never happened."_

"_This never happened." she repeated. _

-------------------------------------------------

Simulated light flooded in through the mock blinds next to the bunk bed where Cameron was slowly waking up. She turned away from the light and saw House in her eyes.

"How do you feel?" House asked in a gruff voice.

She groaned.

"Oh, that's good." he muttered.

"I _do _feel better." Cameron said, "I'm just tired and sore, though."

"You were right, I was wrong." House admitted. "I was too hardheaded to believe you."

"You were being yourself." she said.

"My emotions clouded my visions; directed my path away from your diagnosis and got you sicker. I'm a bad boyfriend." he said quietly.

"Gregg, you are a wonderful lover. You don't have any regrets to tell me about." she said. "I love you."

House took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Thank you." he said. "I need to go. Somebody sneezed on the little island baby, Aaron, and Claire wanted me to check him out."

"Lucky you." Cameron said, grinning.

"I love you." he said, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you." she replied.

"I'll check on you later."

He left.

----------------------------------------------------

_Stop what you're doing  
I don't think it's becoming of you  
To treat your friends like that  
And all you've been sayingMan it's driving me right up the wall  
I don't think I'm down with that _

And what're you gonna say when you're alone  
And where are gonna turn when there ain't nowhere left to go

_Well I think  
This is a condition  
That you're living in  
You've been living in  
And this is a condition  
That you're living in  
And you won't win so  
Turn it off and start it up again  
Start it up again..._

----------------------------------------

"He's fine, Claire." House said slowly. "Fine."

"But, couldn't it be meningitis or something?" Claire asked, adjusting Aaron in her arms, while he cooed happily.

"He's not even sick! His nose is not red and runny. His forehead is not hot. His testicles are certainly not shrunken." House said. "You are being an idiot."

"House." said Zak O'Brian, another man who needed a cane to walk from flight 815. He had stopped behind House and jabbed him with his cane.

House glanced up and said, "I'm working."

"Come with me." Zak said. "_Now." _He limped closer to House.

"If you put it that way, Mommy." House said in a whiney voice.

Zak whacked House's shin with his cane, which was jet black, except for some drops of blood. "Follow me."

"How could his testicles shrink?" Claire asked as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_It takes a sea of change  
That I cannot explain  
I can't wait for it to come  
Cause you'll just end up numb to it  
_-----------------

tbc

-----------------------

the OTHER imposter 

a DEAD.END.MOON production 

SEVEN DAYS 

_It was raining. _

Funny thing, rain. It seemed to so perfectly mirror her demeanor.

The rain dribbled down the hood she was wearing and down onto her black shirt, which was mostly covered by another darker hooded jacket. She glanced down at the ground, at the soggy, loose piece of land, then back up again, tears clouding her vison. From the corner of her eye, she saw the remaining members of the team, her eyes lingering on the man that was limping, who was gripping the cane tightly with each painful step. She looked back down to the ground, at the tombstone.

Alison Cameron was in a graveyard. 

FLAS H 

"Who is he, House?" 

FLAS H 

"He arrived in Iraq and dropped of the face of the Earth." 

FLAS H 

"A ghost." 

FLAS H 

"I could have killed him!" 

FLAS H 

"He's loosing too much blood!" 

FLAS H 

"Sweet Jesus." 

Coming soon... 

HE'S NOT WHO HE SEEMS.


	10. Life As He Knows

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!!!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own none of The Who or Kevin Max's lyrics. Nor do I own House or LOST. I wish...

CHAPTER TEN - life as he knows it goes on

The right side of House's face slammed against the rough tree, the blood from his busted lip dribbling down the trunk. He swore as he struggled against his attacker, who spun him around, ducked as House swung at him, and punched House is the stomach. House fell back against the tree again, groaning.

"What do you want?" he asked, accidentally swallowing the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

Zak O'Brian's fist came down at him again, striking him in the jaw. He grabbed House's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, making House gasp for the air he so desperately needed. He sagged, only held up my Zak's grip on his shoulders, breathing hard.

"If I find that you're sleeping with Dana again, I'll kill you!" Zak yelled in House's face, then kicked House in the stomach with his so-called "bad leg." House's world tilted as rain slowly dribbled down. His hair and face hit the ground. The rain now fell down in a great downpour. His eyes closed slowly, then jerked open as mud and water was flung in his face.

"You remember that, you goddamn cripple!" Zak hissed, the turned and _walked _away.

"How..." House muttered, staring at Zak's leg that had once been injured.

"What a selfish prick." Zak muttered, still barely audible.

House sat up slowly, gingerly, favoring his leg, which had started aching after Zak had hit him there with his cane, and his various wounds. His leaned back down, feeling himself gag from the blows he took to the stomach. He coughed and wiped his muddied and bloodied face. Finding his cane, he stood up slowly and made his way back to the beach.

-----------------------------------------

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

**When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat**

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
--------------------------------------------

"It was a crash, a few years back, that caused his limp." Dana said. She was hanging up wet clothes to dry on a piece of wire she had strung up between trees, a mile or two from their camp. She had once told House that she and Zak had moved down there so they "wouldn't disturb anyone." They're a very vigorous couple, Dana and Zak. Half their time is spent in sexual intercourse, on a good day. Some of the other islanders thought she was a slut, but Zak and house knew better that to think of her like that. She continued, "Zak never went into extremes about what happened, but all he would say was that his 'damn docs had screwed up' Are you alright?"

House coughed and licked his lip. "Never been better." He had washed his face off in the quick shower they had got, then went, via the jungle, to Dana and Zak's humble abode. He nodded and stood up, not holding his cane. He didn't expect to be any complications with his leg again after it had miraculously healed after they had arrived on the island. "I'll be in touch."

"How, the Bamboo Network?" Dana joked. "I'll see you soon, Greg."

House winced at hearing his shortened first name and started to speak, but his leg suddenly gave out beneath him. He groaned a cursed as he gently grasped his thigh.

"You're not alright, damn you!" Dana said, concerned, standing to help him.

"No, Dana, I'm fine, please." House said quietly. Their eyes connected, and in the blink of an eye, all the memories from the seven days he had spent with her. Seven wonderful, pleasurable days.

"Let me massage your leg." she said, sitting beside him and putting his injured leg on her lap.

"What-" She started kneading his leg and thigh, applying pressure in all the right places. He moaned silently and leaned back against the ground. Before he knew it, his pants were gone. After maybe thirty minutes, he realized that his eyes were shutting.

_Stop this, House. You don't need this. _

Just as he thought he was falling asleep, he felt her soft lips press against the straggly scar on his thigh where the doctors had once removed the thigh muscle. She moved up, leaving a trail of wet kisses, inching towards his boxers.

House sat up sluggishly and said, "You can't do this."

"I cant forget those seven days. I can't forget how wonderful it was..." she said seductively. "Can you?" She was almost purring now. She moved her body up his so that his face was inches from hers. He shook his head slowly. She moved her hand up his chest and started to kiss him. He opened his mouth to her tongue and the kiss deepened. The kiss became more rough, and their breathing picked up in expectance of what was about to happen. She fumbled with his shirt and pulled it open, while his hands explored her body, rediscovering places that came alive only when he touched them. He kissed her neck, sucking slightly, and pushed his hand into her loose jeans and stroked her slowly. She exhaled sharply and bit his neck. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down, followed by her panties. He slipped one finger into her already wet opening and she instinctively rolled her hips against his hand, making sounds of pleasure. She pushed his shirt off his shoulder and pulled her own shirt off. The speed that House was fingering her by picked up and she kissed, then bit his neck, leaving a hickey. He pushed her onto her back, and lowered his head between her legs, proceeding to lick her clit quickly. She moved around, grabbing the ground, moaning in ecstacy.

"House!" Her voice was shaky. "Fuck me!"

House replaced his tongue with two fingers, which he used with the violence she expected from his penis. His tongue flicked out and licked her sensitive nub, making her cry out as the bliss of her orgasm hit her.

"House!" Her voice was ragged. "Fuck me!"

House suddenly pulled away from her and shook his head, as if a revelation had hit him. "I-I can't." he said quietly. "I shouldn't be doing this."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You. You stopped yourself?"

"Yep."

"You... who spends more money on prostitutes than you do for your groceries, stopped yourself?"

"Yup."

"Damn." Wilson said, pouring his coffee.

"Well, I figured," House started, grabbing the cup that Wilson had just poured, "that as soon as Cameron delivers my little creation and/or creations, I'll steal some of Sawyer's condoms and pregnancy tests."

"Wouldn't want a whole bunch of spoiled little 'Houses' running about the Island." Wilson said sarcastically, pouring another cup of coffee.

"Oh, what a nightmare!" House said, grabbing a handful of packets of Dhama-brand sugar. He stuffed them in his pocket, followed by some powered creamer, then picked up his cup, and the one that Wilson just poured.

"What the hell?" Wilson asked. "I just- are you- What?"

"Cameron's tired." House said. "Needs a little pick-me-up, you know?" He sipped his coffee and walked toward the bedroom.

At that moment, John Locke walked into the kitchen area, as Wilson replied, "Why don't you go pick her up yourself?"

Locke stared at him.

"What?"

-------------------------------------

_There's no one stirring on my street tonight  
There's no one leaning on my window pane  
No one to ascertain, or just apologize to  
There's no one to kill my anxiousness again _

And if you can please take these arrows from my side  
Their poison marks are like a tattoo of my pride  
I'm guilty, so guilty, dead guilty

Blind, I'm blind  
You know I'm blind baby, say it isn't right  
So blind, I'm blind  
I'm certifiable but I'm on time

No priest in midnight black can cure my itching flea  
This case of stricken lust has really got a hold on me

And if you can please take this sword back from my side  
It's poison mark is like a tattoo of my pride  
I'm guilty, so shoot me, I'm guilty

Blind, I'm blind

_You know I'm losing my mind, I'm paralyzed  
So blind, I'm blind  
Certifiable but right in time  
_

_I'm blind (I'm deaf and dumb and that's not all) _

I can see now my eyes are opening  
I'm deaf and dumb and that's not all  
I'm deaf and dumb to it all... 

---------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, just four more chapters to go! I would appreciate your reviews.

And watch for the all NEW and ORIGINAL short story written by none other than Yours Truly, called 'Home.' It has nothing to do with House, LOST, NCIS, or Lord of the Rings. That's why it's called an ORIGINAL work. Watch for it in chapter 11!

Thanks for reading.


	11. Premature and Home

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!!!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Pete Townshend's or Daimen Rice's lyrics.

---------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN - premature

---------------------------------------

We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate

So why'd you fill my sorrows  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why'd ya sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to ya  
Why'd you sing with me at all?  
...why'd you sing with me at all?

---------------------------------------

Four Days Later

"She's like some damn psychologist! Next thing you know, we'll be doing trust falls."

"Libby, you mean? Yeah, I had a teacher like that in my high school drama class. Made us do _team _trust falls!" Wilson laughed. "I mean, what the hell?"

Sawyer laughed, then was shook by a raking cough. "God damn!" he grunted. "Don't you have some pain medication?"

Wilson didn't answer. They were in the Hatch, sitting opposite of each other in the living area, near the ping-pong table. And the shelves of books, old albums, and the record player.

"For my shoulder." Sawyer elaborated.

"Oh, yeah. I should have some vicoden." Wilson replied, standing up. He entered the code on the lock on the gun safe, opened the door and went inside. Jack had moved all the medicines down to the Hatch recently. He looked through the pills bottles and boxes. No vicoden. "Huh. Thanks funny." he muttered. He walked out to Sawyer. "No vicoden, do you was some naproxen sodium? It's another pain killer."

Sawyer shrugged, but painfully. "Sure, whatever you think, Doc." he said. "I mean, you're the doc, Doc."

Wilson stepped back into the safe, found a bottle of naproxen sodium, opened it and shook a pill into his hand. "I don't know where my vicoden went..." his voice trailed off, as he noticed House walk past the safe, saying, "hey, Jimmy," and went to see Cameron. Wilson saw the odd shape of a pill bottle in his pocket. He heard two dull thuds, then walked and peaked around the door of the safe. House had kicked off his shoes and slid into the kitchen to make coffee, imitating James Brown's scream. He could hear Cameron giggle.

"Hey, Doc Becker!" Sawyer said. Wilson could hear them faintly. "Couldcha make me a cup o' coffee, too?"

"Now, why the hell would I do that, Sawyer?" House asked. Sawyer stood and walked to the bedroom, shaking his head and said something to Cameron. Meanwhile, House pulled a large pill out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth, swallowing.

"Hey! What you choking on there, House?" Sawyer said. He had walked back into the kitchen.

"Some crappy Tic-Tacs I found in the fuselage when we first arrived here. I discovered them in my bag this morning." House lied. Wilson turned back to the medicines and looked through them until he found what he was looking for: an empty bottle of vicoden. It was prescribed to Zak Leslie O'Brian.

"Idiot."

------------------------------------------

"How's your tummy?" House asked Cameron, his hand feeling over her uncovered and enlarged stomach. She was lying on the bottom bunk, resting.

"Never felt better." Cameron replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She'd been growing it out for weeks.

House grinned and scratched his neck. "You need a haircut."

She shook her head and said, "You're dreaming, House." She pursed her lips and gave him a serious look. "I like my hair." She laughed shortly, then suddenly flinched as House's hand wandered on her waist.

"What? You okay?" he asked, jerking his hand away.

She nodded, then grinned." She's kicking!"

"Really?"

She nodded again, grabbing his hand and moving it to where she felt their baby kicking.

"Oh, and now you think it's a 'she?'" House said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------

I can go anyway, way I choose

I can live anyhow, win or lose

I can go anywhere, for something new

Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose

I can do anything, right or wrong

I can talk anyhow, and get along

Don't care anyway, I never lose

Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose

Nothing gets in my way

Not even locked doors

Don't follow the lines

That been laid before

I get along anyway I dare

Anyway, anyhow, anywhere

I can go anyway, way I choose

I can live anyhow, win or lose

I can go anywhere, for something new

Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose

Anyway

Anyway I choose, yeah

Anyway I wanna go, I wanna go 'n do it myself,

Do it myself

Do it myself, yeah

Anyway, way I choose

Anyway I choose

Yeah, yeah

Ain't never gonna lose the way I choose

The way I choose

The way I choose...

-----------------------------------------

After leaving Cameron to rest and/or sleep, house decided to take a stroll along the beach. A stroll which would incidentally lead straight to Ana-Lucia Cortez. House had recently heard about Shannon Rutherford's death at the hands of Ana. Some of the Beach Dwellers said she had murdered Shannon. Some of them said they weren't sorry for Shannon, and she was a royal pain in the ass, but felt for Sayid, who had been in love with Shannon. Somehow.

A guy named Bernard had alerted House to the fact that Ana had been showing signs of stress caused by work and just depriving herself of fun, Bernard was some guy that had been with Ana-Lucia's team when they traveled from the north part of the island, after they survived the crash of the tail section, which had broke of on the crash. He found Ana leaning over a few sticks, trying to light them by rubbing a stick against another one, "_Cast Away_-style."

"I heard your silent Mr. Eko stole the 'Bloody Rock-God Formally Known As Charlie Pace' and vanished into the jungle." he said, getting her attention. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and waggled it in front of her face. Ana looked up and reached for the lighter just as House jerked it away.

She sighed. "Don't screw with me." she said.

"In return, Ana, I want you to listen to me." House said, lowering the lightly, She reached up for it and he jerked it away again. "Okay? Deal?"

"Okay." she said. "Deal." She snatched the lighter.

House dug his hand into his pockets and looked out over the ocean. He pulled out a white pill and swallowed it. Ana glanced up in time to catch him swallow the pill and make an almost pleasured face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Hm?" He glanced down at her, tempted to laugh at the way she was sitting. "You might wanna sit down, people could be watching."

"The pill, idiot. What was it?"

"Vicoden. Pain meds, I got a headache.

"Vicoden? How a headache? That's overkill!"

Her fire finally started.

"It's a migraine." house said. He cleared his throat and continued, "You're the one, huh? The one who killed Shannon?"

"Yeah, why?" she replied, tossing him his lighter.

"Thanks. I hated that bitch!" he said smugly, grinning. "But... she had a lover, Sayid. You saw him, right?" She nodded slowly. "Now he just digs holes and builds crap." He paused. "Thanks a lot."

She stared at him.

"You know, you can't really make me cringe and vanish in a magical puff of smoke and lighting effects with you stares." House dead-panned.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. "And what the hell's your problem?"

House looked down at her, into her eyes, and said in a serious tone, "The man who is going to save your life."

She smirked and poked at her little fire with a stick.

"Okay, that wasn't as dramatic as I had hoped." he muttered, the sighed. "I'll give you one hour with me. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"In return, what do you want?" she asked, standing up in front of him.

"What? You're actually _considering _this? Damn!" he muttered. "Well, I want you to spend one week or more relaxing, sunbathing, swooning around Sawyer, doing whatever the hell you do for fun. Just have some fun."

"Just that? You don't want my guns? You don't want me to publicly apologize to everyone?" she asked, almost shyly.

He shook his head.

"Where and when?" she asked.

"Here. And now." he said, staring at her. She straighten her back up as she stepped closer to him. She could smell his breath, which was fairly minty. She felt his hand touch her arm and go down to her thigh as she raised it against him, making an erotic pose. He felt up to her ass.

She seemed to want this. She was debating inside of she wanted this man, who was twice her age, and who she barely knew.

They kissed for the first time. He reached for the edged of her shirt. She stopped him.

"What-"

"As long as you hold up your end." she said quietly, seductively.

"I thought my end was to fuck you." he said, just as quietly.

She shook her head, then continued louder, "I want to know who Stacy was and why she died screaming and crying your name."

He stared down at her, eyes down sad, filled with pain and regret and his opened his mouth to speak.

------------------------------------------

The inner hatch door swung open, slamming against the wall as House stormed in quickly, his hair matted with sweat and disheveled. Hurley was on shirt there, and was walking right into House's path.

"Oh, hey, dude." Hurley said. House pushed past him and slid open the food locker door. He looked around for a bottle of scotch.

"Hey, you know you can't take anything." Hurley called to him. House ignored him. He found a bottle of scotch, pulled off the top, and lifted it to his lips.

Cameron screamed.

"Gregg, get in here!" Wilson yelled from the bedroom. House dropped the bottle, spilling the scotch, and ran to the bed room, his leg hurting, his breathing picking up.

Cameron was there, laying on the bed, her hand on her belly, gasping and groaning in pain.

"Jimmy, talk to me!" he said.

"It's time, House." Wilson said grimly.

"But it's gonna be premature!" House replied.

"Jesus, James!" Cameron moaned, her eyes shut.

"Get out." Wilson said, pushing House out of the room.

"No, I can deliver-"

"No, you can't!" Wilson pushed House farther back, making him trip, and shut the door, locking it.

House groaned and swore, running a shaking hand through his hair, sitting Indian-style on the floor. He groaned, balled his hands into fists and slammed them against the floor. "_Fuck!_" he cursed through clenched teeth.

Minutes later, after Wilson's incessant urges for her to push and breathe, a baby's wail broke through the groans and screams.

"Dammit!" Wilson hissed.

"What? What?" Cameron asked. House could hear her breathing hard.

"Her heartbeat rate is off the chart. Goddamn it!" Wilson said loudly, madly. "She's going into cardiac arrest."

House stood up quickly, breathing hard, and moved closer to the door.

For four minutes, House heard nothing, except a few grunts and light breathing. Then, he heard something slam against the wall, followed by a curse.

It was Wilson's fists.

The door slid open and Wilson walked out, defeated.

"Damn you for making such weak babies." he muttered as he pushed past House.

House found Cameron weeping, the body of their first ans last newborn in her arms.

------------------------------------------

And now, the new and original short story, 'Home.'

a DEAD.END.MOON production

the OTHER imposter

PRESENTS

HOME

She is cold.

It is no unknown occurrence; it always happens when _this _happens. _He _is, of course, her husband. He is, also, off to war with his legion of men which he sub-commands. The legion which he sub-commands is composed of fifteen thousand men. Five battalions of three thousand men made up his legion. About eight legions make up his company, adding up to about 108,000 men.

Their enemy is a nomadic, demon-like race that was bred in the deep tunnels below the once-great nation Horandith, which was mainly dominated by monks, scientists, women, children, and great soldiers. The Horandians were known for their love of religion, their knowledge of science, their beautiful women, and their excellently and mercilessly trained army and navy. The race that was to come to be known as the Horgs were bred by a sadistic scientist named Avalor Asdam. Avalor was rumored to have traveled down the prominent and numerous Shafts of Haeisil and found some kind of marsh-like pit, deep below the surface of the earth, where he used his knowledge of science and witchcraft to breed the race that would eventually eradicate Avalor himself and the entire race of Horandith. The massacre of the Horandians, as it would come to be called, gave this demon-like race the name Horgs.

With the passing of Horandith, the second renowned realm would come into power. This realm was called Nilram. The Nilramians had no great love for science, nor did they have many monks, cults, or religions. What they were known for was their women, their majestic armies, and their beer. This caused some great distress with the lesser nation to their south, called Baragin, because their teens and younger men would come home from trips to Nilram drunk, carrying several incurable diseases, from the wild parties they had gone to. The Nilramians were also known for their infamous, yet unrivaled parties. The king of Baragin once stated that "if my people had a great army-" (which they didn't at the time) "-I'd send it up through the Southern Pass of Nilram, and eradicate those drunken idiots and bastards." The realm of Baragin was full of the most uptight rulers, people, and families of the whole eastern world. The Baraginians seemingly vanished off the face of the world forty-two days after their king made the said statement.

Beside the Nilramians' love of beer, wine, and all sorts of alcoholic drinks, they got things done. Their archers were some of the best marksmen in the world at that time, and they guarded the borders day and night. There were at least two battalions of swordsmen to one gate, to support the archers in case some other armies were to push through the gate. The borders were surrounded by great walls, which held guard towers and archers. In no war has any other nation ever conquered Nilram.

Nilram's weapons were of the sophisticated kind. Even though they didn't study the sciences as the Horandians did, they were the first to come up with the idea of the trebuchet, or catapult. The swords they fashioned were of the first of their kind. It was slightly curved, the blade made of steel. Normally, the pommel of the sword signified rank. Dignitaries such as kings had swords with gold pommels, while their chief of war(the commander of the army) would have a silver or platinum pommel. A normal soldier would have either a steel or a bronze pommel. The cross-guards would usually curve away from the person and were nearly as sharp as the tip of the blade. The kings and chiefs of war had swords where the cross-guards would face inward and weren't as sharp. While the sword was the most widely used tool of war, it was not the deadliest. Next to the catapults, which hurled large chunks of debris and flaming balls, the arrows were deadlier than the sword. The tips of the arrows had six razor-sharp blades that were nearly an inch and a half long and kept the arrow inside the body which it hit. It was not the easiest thing in the world to get a Nilramian's arrow out of your side.

Now, Nilram was great friends with Horandith, and they considered them to be their sister nation. They often exchanged information, weapons, and alcohol. So, due to the loss of their sister nation, Nilram went to war with the Horgs.

That was four years ago.

The wife whose husband was out to war sat at the window, feeling the cool breeze hit her skin, making her shudder. A chill went down her spine as she thought about what he might be doing, about the men he was killing, the soldiers he was losing. Every day more reports from the front line come back, telling another sad story of how another battalion was slaughtered. With every battalion that was lost, more land was gained by the seemingly unstoppable force of the Horgs. She knew that her husband's legion was positioned at the east edge of the nation, which wasn't getting hit as hard as the north edge.

There came a knock at the door, jarring her from her thoughts. It was Aldarita, another wife whose husband was away. She stood and walked to the door, opening it. Aldarita smiled warmly and asked how she was doing. Iyadaeth was her name.

"I'm fine, Rita." Iyadaeth replied, welcoming Aldarita in. They sat at the table her husband had made and drink tea made from the leaves of Iyadaeth's garden. Today she'd made it especially sweet. It was the way her husband liked it. They had a casual talk about life that day, Aldarita's two children, the daily gossip. After a while, Aldarita left to relieve her sitter of her children.

During that time, she continued her thoughts about the war. Glancing out the window, she saw the twin suns setting, and the spectacular blue moon rising. She sighed. It was the same moon that her husband had first kissed her, and the same he'd last kissed her, nearly four years ago. She could still feel his rough lips against hers...

-------------------------------------

Deep in Horg territory, the third battalion of forty-second legion crept through the dense forest, baring swords and Horg scimitars. The 4203rd was beaten, battered, and scarred. The no longer numbered as three thousand. They were now at least 500, maybe less. This was Iyadaeth's husband's battalion. He stuck his head up at the sound of a snapping twig. 

"Hush, you swine!" he hissed angrily. Of course, he loved his men. Today was different. Today, they needed someone who was harsh, brash, and strict. 

"Sub-commander Moregion!" One of his sergeants came to him. He was tired and his clothes were ragged. 

"Shut up, now!" Moregion whispered. 

The sergeant shook his head and whispered, "We have reports of-" He was silenced as a crossbow bolt hit him between his shoulder blades. 

"Horgs!" One of his men screamed, horrified. They, the Horgs, jumped from the trees, scuttled from the bushes, and slitting throats and stabbing chests with their scimitars and straight swords. Four men fell from the start, their heads rolling. The Horgs threw a bag over Moregion's head and hurled him into the bushes. The Horgs that were waiting there had dark, long faces. Saliva dripped from their constantly drooping mouths as the tied Moregion's hands up with rope.

-----------------------------------

Iyadaeth sipped her hot tea, reading a book from the library she'd collected over the years. She suddenly felt a slight tightness in her heart, a sort of sadness, actually. She set her glass down and stood. She walked to the window and looked out at the forest to the east and knew something was wrong.

-----------------------------

"-the 'ell's this, mate?" 

"De man." 

"I know that, dum'es . Why's we grabbed him?" 

"Why's would I know?" 

Moregion breathed hard against the rough fabric of the bag, consciousness returning. He wasn't dead. He was alive. He mumbled a curse. Anything was worse than being captured by them. He'd seen a man saved from a POW(prisoner of war) camp who had been beaten so bad that he could see the bone of his forehead. Moregion's body hit the rock floor. He groaned and coughed. A Horg kicked him in the stomach. 

"'ey! Shut you bleedin' mouth up! De Master is wantin' you!" a Horg grumbled. The bag came off. It was dark and a glob of stick saliva dropped onto his face. 

He shuddered and said raspily, "Tell him to kiss my-" 

A jab to the stomach silenced him. The Horg grabbed his armor, picking him up, and shoved him into a cave that served as a dungeon. The door slammed. Heavy breathing alerted him to another being in the room. It was "De Master." 

"I am Bubkrut." it said in deep, gravelly voice. "You are my prisoner." 

Moregion grunted in reply. 

"Good. You're not entirely stupid." it said distastefully. "I want you to tell me where your weaknesses are. In your armies and your borders." 

So this one wasn't entirely stupid either. It spoke better than the other one. "What?" he asked groggily. 

"Your weaknesses. What are they?" Bubkrut repeated. He stood slowly, from his chair, revealing his right leg had been torn off at the knee. The Horgs were not known for their medics, which were nonexistent. The flesh hung in blackened shreds, with traces of the dark, dark-green blood on them. "I'm not going to ask you again." In his hand, his held a spiked mace. 

Moregion's eyes widened. 

-----------------------------------------

It was dark and close to midnight. Iyadaeth lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. In her heart, she knew Moregion would be fine. Everything would be fine at the end of this horrible war. Moregion would lay next to her, hugging her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. She could almost hear him, saying she was more beautiful than the twin suns that rose and fell each day. Telling her she was what made him crazy with love. Telling her she was the love of his life.

Then it all faded away. 

Yet, in her heart of hearts she knew he'd come home. Yes, he was coming back, she'd keep telling herself. 

That night, she'd dream of him. 

-finis- 


	12. Helpless Dancer

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!!!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Pete Townshend's lyrics.

Author's Apology: I know, I spelled 'apology' wrong. Or did I? So, I just got back from Washington, DC, and I decided to read over this chapter. Honestly, I gave 110 percent on this chapter, and you know what? I screwed up.

I'm fucked. 

I fixed it, though. It should be better now. And in case you find something else, I now have anonomomis(spelled that wrong) reviews on.

Have fun. Don't flame me, I burn easily.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE - helpless dancer

My life's in jeopardy  
Murdered in cold blood is what I'm gonna be  
I ain't been home since Friday night  
And now my wife is coming after me

Give me police protection  
Gonna buy a gun so  
I can look after number one  
Give me a bodyguard  
A back belt Judo expert with a machine gun

Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplane  
When she catches up with me  
Won't be no time to explain  
She thinks I've been with another woman  
And that's enough to send her half insane  
Gonna buy a fast car  
Put on my lead boots  
And take a long, long drive  
I may end up spending all my money  
But I'll still be alive

All I did was have a bit too much to drink  
And I picked the wrong precinct  
Got picked up by the law  
And now I ain't got time to think

Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplane  
When she catches up with me  
Won't be no time to explain  
She thinks I've been with another woman  
And that's enough to send her half insane  
Gonna buy a fast car  
Put on my lead boots  
And take a long, long drive  
I may end up spending all my money  
But I'll still be alive

And I'm oh so tired of running  
Gonna lay down on the floor  
I gotta rest some time so  
I can get to run some more

She's comin'! She's comi-

House bolted up as the trumpet blared on the song between the last two lines. He swore to himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His door swung open as the song ended, and Wilson entered House's office. He started to speak as the live intro to Who Are You _by the Who came on loudly. _

"House!" Wilson yelled.

House stopped the music and said, "And Jimmy ruined it! What can I do ya for?"

"Why are you tired?" Wilson asked.

"It is _technically morning. What? Did Cuddy rape you and tell you it midday, now?_" _House said, grabbing his cane. _

"This place is boring; I'm always tired."

"Not tired enough to walk past an open exam room with a triple 'C' sized chest without even a glance." Wilson replied. "Who was it?"

House smirked and turned his music back on.

---------------------------------------

House pushed open the front doors and was greeted by a downpour of rain. It was the end of the day and it was raining. Life's a bitch. He cursed to himself and shut the door.

"I got a umbrella, Dr. House."

He turned to se Cameron, standing behind him, twirling a black umbrella, looks as pretty as a picture. He nodded and said, "Gimme."

She shook her head, walked outside, and opened the umbrella.

"Damn you." House said, then hobbled out quickly, stopping and ducking under Cameron's umbrella. She walked as fast as he limped, looking up every now and then at his face. Each time she did, though, she focused on a different feature on his face. First is was his stubbled jaw line and chin, then his nose, then his forehead, then his brilliant blue eyes...

And then his mouth. She remembered how many she'd kissed him; how many times he kissed her body, and how much she longed to kiss him again.

And in that moment, she realized how much she loved him.

As his hot and pained breath hit her face...

------------------------------------

Gregg House's leg hurt.

"House, where are you going?" Wilson asked, as House walked out of the bedroom swiftly, tears in his eyes. He pushed past Wilson, heading towards the exit. "We can work this out." Wilson added, following him.

"Shut the fuck up." House said in a low tone, fighting back the tears. He pushed open the exit hatch, jogged up the incline, limping slightly, and ran out into the jungle.

'Dammit, House." Wilson muttered, then followed him out.

-------------------------------------

House stumbled through the jungle, crying hard, and running for some unknown objective. How could he go on with life when life itself was falling apart? Why should he live on? He _didn't _deserve to live on. He stopped, falling against a tree, with a quiet curse. The sound of crashing waves reached his ears, and he stumbled to the sound. He saw a cliff, probably a hundred feet high. Now, he could help but hear a repetitive clicking, coming nearer. He stepped on the very edge, his damaged thigh now throbbing. He glanced down at his hand, which was clutching his cane. He never realized it was there. He dropped it beside him. He kicked and rock over the edge and watched it smash against the rocks that were there. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, feeling the salty wind on his face, and lips. He licked his dry lips and prepared to let himself go. Just as he started to let himself fall, the clicking stopped, and someone called his name. It was Wilson. House turned to face him.

"You can't do this." Wilson called out over the waves.

"Why not?" House replied, leaning down and picking up his cane.

"You've got someone who loves you back at the hatch." Wilson said. "Please, just don't-"

"Not anymore. I'm losing her."

"No, you're not. Just step away-"

"Why the hell should I?" House yelled, throwing his cane down at Wilson's feet. "We lost the baby. I lost my...my disability. She doesn't need to fix me anymore. I'm fucking losing her!" He took a half-step back.

Wilson paused and sighed. "I- I've been with Kate. For a week, now." Wilson said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I just needed to." Wilson replied, staring him down. He broke his gaze to glance to his side."What the hell is that sound?" Suddenly, the tree behind Wilson was uprooted and tossed to the side and the island Monster revealed itself there.

"Jimmy." House said, trying to get his attention. With a deep blast of Its metallic call, a somewhat 'arm' made of what seemed to be black smoke, shot out and grabbed Wilson up. "Jimmy!" It brought his body up into the sky, then brought him back down to the earth, producing a sickening thud against a tree. The tree exploded and the monster vanished into the jungle. House quickly turned away from his friend's mangled body and found himself barely an inch from falling.

The House's leg gave out.

-------------------------------------

...bombs are dropped on fighting cats  
And children's dreams are run with rats

No one can love without the grace  
Of some unseen and distant face  
And when your soul tells you to hide  
Your very right to die denied  
And in the battle on the streets  
You fight computers and receipts

And when a man is trying to change  
But only causes further pain  
You realize that all along  
Something in us going wrong...

----------------------------------------------

to be concluded

THE END is near.


	13. Fragments of Fragments The End

OBLIVION

Summary: House tries to survive, while trying to keep his relationship with Cameron from dying out. Please R&R!!!

Rating: M

Notes to Note: Cameron/House. Definitely LOST/House crossover. Character deaths.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Pete Townshend's lyrics.

Spoilers: For the season finale of the second season of LOST. But I am twisting the finale around so don't trust that what I write is what happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - fragments of fragments

_Are we breathing in or breathing out?_

_Are we leaving life, or moving in?_

_Are with breathing out, or breathing in?_

_Are we breathing in?_

_We are tiny pieces, falling now and settling,_

_Like snowflake crystal building on the city street._

_Snowflakes falling._

_Snowflakes falling._

_Snowflakes falling._

_Snowflakes falling._

_Are we the parts?_

_Are we the whole?_

_Are we the thoughts?_

_Are we the soul?_

_The parts of me,_

_Belong to you._

_------------------------------_

House bolted up, gripping his makeshift cane, breathing hard. Another nightmare. The third this week.

And this was only the third week.

Cursing under his breath, he stood up slowly from his leaf bed and gazed around his cave. His leg now registered pain. Pushing a hand into his pocket, he pulled a vicodin from his pocket. Staring at the large pill, he wondered what had become of the great doctor he had been.

That was another distant, failed life.

And what about that Cameron girl?

Another failed life.

He swallowed the pill.

Gregg House tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

_---------------------------------_

_Breathing out._

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

_Breathing in._

_Exploding out?_

_Or imploding in?_

_Ingrained in good?_

_Or stained in sin?_

_--------------------------------_

Sitting in the camera room inside the underwater station called "The Hydra," Ben Linus, with his reading glasses on, contemplated. Michael, if Bea Klugh had actually done her job, would be on his way to their trap. Yet, when Pickett had went on a scouting mission with the boat around the coast of the island, he discovered a man. A man called-

"Doctor Gregory House is where he was yesterday, and the day before."

Ben glanced up at Colleen, who was reporting in to him.

"And why... are you telling me this?" Ben said slowly, rubbing his chin. He licked the cuts on his recently busted lip.

"You have shown interest in the House man." Colleen replied. "Right?"

"Let me elaborate, Colleen." he said. "Why are you here? Now, of all times. Jack and the others are coming, with God-knows-what kind of firepower, and you are _here?" _

"But we do know!"

"Really, Colleen? I wasn't aware any of us had telekinesis or some psychic power crap." he said sarcastically, standing and pulling off his glasses.

"No, Ben, two of our people were following them-"

"I remember."

"-and they saw that they had three, maybe four pistols..."

"And?" Ben urged her on.

"An AK with a undefined number of clips."

"Full auto?"

"Most likely."

Ben nodded and walked to the panel on the wall, opening it. There were several weapons in there. "Where are these men? I wish to speak to them personally."

Colleen opened her mouth to speak.

"I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, I'd just..." He pulled out one of the pistols and pushed a clip up into its chamber. "...like to hear it from them."

"One of the men are dead, the other is injured." Colleen said quickly.

Ben turned to her. "You never spoke of this."

"I was waiting for the opportune moment-"

"Damn the 'opportune moment!'" he hissed. "You stand and deliver. Don't wait, it's a sign of weakness."

"I thought saying you're sorry is a sign of weakness." Colleen said, smiling.

"That's that guy from _NCIS's _philosophy, not mine." he replied, smiling softly. "Let's go to the boat. Get an M-14."

Colleen stood, confused. "Why?"

Ben grinned boyishly at her, which was hard for him to do, due to the multiple cuts on his lip, and he said, "We're going after the 'House man.'"

-----------------------------------------

House limped to the cliff and sat down on the edge, swinging his legs slightly. This was his favorite place to be during the morning. From the cliff he could gaze down the coastline and see the remains of what seemed to once have been a grand statue. What remained now was a foot with four toes. He could also see a boat.

_A boat?_

He did a double take. It was a small boat, but it was stopping at a beach a mile from the cliff. A man came a woman came out and tied the boat to a tree close by. The man put one foot in the boat and leaned into it, trying to grab something inside. His shirt went up to the small of his back and House saw the glint of a pistol. The woman took a sip from a canteen as the man stood up, holding a rifle. He handed it to the woman. She also carried something in her pocket that House couldn't make out.

They were coming for him. They must be. He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. He would never outrun them. He hobbled back to his cave, popping a vicodin into his mouth. He looked around the entrance to the cave and saw a large rock, not big enough he couldn't hold, and not small enough it wouldn't do much damage. He also noticed a tree with one of its smaller limbs hanging down. He limped to the tree and picked up the heavy limb. Leaning his cane against the tree, he swung the tree limb with both his hands. Smirking, he grabbed his cane again and walked back to the cave.

Something snapped a few feet from his cave. He swore and turned, staring down the barrel of a rifle.

"Please do not resist, Gregory House." the Rifle-Bearer said in a soft, calm voice.

"The hell I-" he started.

"Hello, Gregg."

There stood Benjamin Linus. He carried no weapon in his hands, and he was dressed in dirty, tattered clothes.

"Do I know you?" House asked, taking a step back from the woman with the rifle.

"Not by my face." Ben said. He chuckled. He touched a finger to the cuts and scrapes on his face due to a recent beating at the hands of one of the survivors of Flight 815. "Definitely not by my face."

"Then how do I-"

"My name's Benjamin Linus, and I've got a tumor growing on my spine." Ben stated.

---------------------------------------

"_House-"_

"_What?" He groaned_, _opening his eyes. _

"_Wake up. You have an email." Cameron said, poking him with his cane. _

_This was two weeks before House had taken Cameron, Wilson, and Stacy to Las Vegas._

"_Hm..." He closed his eyes again._

"_Oh, well." She tossed his cane straight into his crotch. _

_He sat up, cursing, and grabbed his cane. She walked out of his office, chuckling. He reached out, cane in hand, and wacked her on the rear with his cane. "Get, devil minion!" he said, standing._

_She stood in the adjoining room staring at him, smiling slightly. Foreman walked in and she diverted her gaze to a case file on the table. "Hey, Foreman." she said without looking up. _

_Inside his office, House sat at his desk, opening the new email. The text was in all caps._

"_GREGORY HOUSE." it said._

"_MY NAME IS BENJAMIN LINUS, AND I VE GOT A TUMOR ON MY SPINE. _

_I AM AWARE YOU ARE NO SPINAL SURGEON, BUT YOU COULD HELP ME IDENTIFY THE ILLNESS. JUST HIT REPLY AND SEND ME YOUR ANSWER, ALONG WITH THE KNOWN TREATMENT, AND-"_

_House hit delete. _

_Outside, Cameron poured her coffee-_

"_Tumor email! Boring!" House yelled, opening the door. He slammed it._

_Outside, Cameron spilled her coffee._

---------------------------------------------

"You're the boring tumor guy." House stated quietly. "How-"

"Colleen." Ben said.

"Who?" House started.

The Rifle-Bearer named Colleen swung the rifle around and hit House in the jaw with the butt.

---------------------------------------------------

_We are a billion fragments exploding outward._

_Like broken glass, we damage even in defeat. _

_We are tiny pieces falling now and settling like snowflake crystal,_

_building on the city street._

_Are we breathing out, or breathing in?_

_Are we leaving life..._

_...or moving in?_

_-------------------------------------------_

"We have at least five hours..."

House opened his eyes slowly. He was laying on his back on cold metal.

"He's awake."

He closed his eyes again and fell back into sleep.

"No he's not."

---------------------------------

_Are we the parts?_

_Are we the whole?_

_Are we the thoughts?_

_Are we the soul?_

_The parts of me, and this is true,_

_The parts of me,_

_Belong to you._

_Are we breathing out,_

_Or breathing in?_

_Are we leaving life-_

_-------------------------------_

"House man!"

Greg House's eyes popped open.

His breathing increased.

His pupils dilated.

His muscles contracted, moving his upper body into a upright position.

His mind processed this new information.

His tongue produced swear words.

"Why the _fuck_ did you bring me here?" he yelled.

His surroundings were dark and cold. He was sitting on a type medical table. Several contraption hung from the ceiling, standing water was in the corners, and near the door.

The man named Benjamin was standing maybe a yard from him, next to a control panel.

"We wanted you." he said, calmly. He gave House a look that made his skin crawl. A look that basically screamed, "I'm better than you, bitch!" House slid off the table and ran towards Ben. This attempt was halted as he crashed into a wall of plexiglass that he didn't see until it was too late.

"Your attempts are futile." Ben said. "Can you hear me?"

House wiped his forehead, blinked and nodded.

"Good. Let's begin." Ben continued. "You're in a station called 'The Hydra.' It's underwater, so you have no hopes of escape. When did you crash upon this Island?"

"I've got no idea." House said, leaning his head against the glass.

"Think back to when the plane shook-"

"I don't goddamn remember!" he interrupted.

Ben seemed slightly taken back by this. He sighed and sat at the table, slipped his reading glass on, and open a file that had been laying on the table.

"What is that?" House asked, walking back to the table.

"Doctor Gregory House, M.D., employed by Doctor Lisa Cuddy at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Ben said, as House sat on the table. "You lived with Stacy Warner, then later left her. You had an infarction in you leg when you were-"

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." House said, running a hand through his hair. "How do you know all that?"

Ben smiled a crooked smile and stood. "I know when you and your ex, Stacy, went away from the hospital for a while you had an...'encounter.' And when you got back you had an affair with said ex."

"Then stopped it." House mumbled.

"What?"

"I ended it."

Ben stayed quiet for a while, collecting his thoughts. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna make this real easy for you, Gregg." he said, walking closer to the wall. "If you cooperate, I will send you home."

House looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The glimmer was struck down by doubt. "Ha." he said, doubtingly.

"Really, Gregg. You crashed on this island on September, the 22nd of 2004. Today is November 23rd. During that span of time, your nation has re-elected George W. Bush-"

"I wouldn't have voted for him."

"-as President. Christopher Reeve has passed away."

"You have access to the real world?" House asked.

"Of course." Ben said. He walked back to the table, and pulled something square-shaped out of the file. "This is proof." He presses the shape against the glass. House squinted to get a good look at it. His eyes widened.

"_Je-zus._" he breathed and limped to the glass.

It was a CD.

"That's right, Gregg. I know you love The Who, their later stuff, anyway." Ben said, smirking. "And this is later. It's a brand-new live recording from their 2004 world tour. Came out the day after Flight 815 was lost."

"How did you get this?" House asked, in awe.

Ben took the CD away from the glass and dropped it on the file. "That was home, House. Right beyond this glass." He pointed to plexiglass wall.

"If you cooperate, I can send you home." He grinned and continued with a fake game show voice, "With this free 2-CD set!"

House smiled softly. "What do you need?"

Ben smiled. "I'm glad you agree. We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep now."

------------------------------------

_Are we leaving life,_

_Or moving in?_

_Exploding out,_

_Imploding in?_

_Ingrained in good?_

_Or stained in sin...?_

---------------------------------

"_House!" _

House bolted upright and met a unfriendly tap in the chest with an active taser. He screamed and his whole body jerked as he fell back against the cold medical table. A bright light switched on and blinded him.

"Ben!" he groaned.

"Yes, Dr. House?" came Ben's cynical reply.

"You lied to me!"

"Yes."

The light switch off.

"We have no time. Bea is coming with the five and Walt is waiting in the boat." said a voice. "You need to leave now."

"No, I need to talk to Gregg." Ben replied, quietly.

"We're not on a first name basis!" House yelled, twisting against the restraints that now held him down.

Ben walked to House's side and shook his head. "We were hoping you'd be more cooperative, seeing as you'd want to go home."

House glared at him and replied, "I am cooperating! You're the one that dragged me in here and shocked me!" He added in a low voice, "You go to hell."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." Ben said. "I was just hoping you could perform some surgery on me. My neck, specifically."

The pieces fell into place. This was the man that had somehow emailed him from this remote island about a tumor on his spine.

"You brought me here? You crashed the plane!" House accused.

"I did not!" Ben denied. He started to walk around the table, forcing House to sit up to see him. He stopped at the end of the table. "You see, House, I didn't bring you here. I was in my place, and we had this, this-" He was making odd hand motions at this point. "-this sort of earthquake. Like nothing we've ever had before. We all came out, heard this noise, and looked up." He lowered his arms. "And you know what we saw, Gregg?"

Gregg shook his head.

"Your plane. Do you believe in God? I do, now. Here I am, with a tumor on my spine, and a world famous doctor and a spinal surgeon drop from the sky."

House looked away, compiling this information. _Spinal surgeon? _He looked up at him. "Spinal surgeon?"

Ben flinched, as if scolding himself for saying that.

"You mean Jack." House discovered. "What have you done with him?"

"Nothing serious."

"Ben." said the voice from before. Ben looked at the speaker House couldn't see. "The others."

"Take me there." Ben replied. He looked back at House. "Will you help me?"

House thought about this. He knew this man was evil. Something in his eyes said so. He couldn't let him die...

Yeah, he could. "Not a chance in hell." House stated proudly.

Ben frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that." To the speaker, he said, "Kill him."

-----------------------------------

_The parts of me,_

_and this is true._

_The parts of me._

_The parts of you._

_Belong to you,_

_and you,_

_and you,_

_and you..._

---------------------------

Ben let the door slam behind him as he stepped outside. The was air fresh, the salty smell of the sea drifting in on the slight breeze. They had transported a unconscious House to the above land section of the Hydra station and to the medical facility there. The speaker led Ben to the coast where the dock was, and with the dock, sat the boat. The boat was a small tug, barely big enough to go out to sea; the smallest squall sent waves of water over the side. It was currently being guarded by a man with a rifle. The man with the rifle was the speaker's brother. The brother who was guarding the boat, wasn't actually guarding the boat. He was guarding what was inside. What was inside was a little boy named Walt. Walt was taken by one of Ben's friend, Tom from the hands of his father. He was special as Tom had stated. They had run tests on him shortly after his arrival at the station.

"Hello, Walt." Ben said, walking onto the dock. He turned to the speaker. "Thank you." The speaker left. He turned back to Walt, who was sitting on the deck of the boat, below the control panel.

"Are you taking me back to my dad?" he asked, not looking up.

"Actually, yes, Walt. You might be going home. All the way home." Ben replied, smiling warmly. "We'll see when we get you to your dad." He looked at the brother, and stepped onto the boat. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------

House jerked his wrists against the straps that held him down. He knew the man would be back soon. He swore and tried as hard as he could get free. He sighed and collapsed against the table. He leg hurt and his vicoden was gone. He swore again. He started to mess with the binding on the strap and found that the knot was weak. He untied it and freed his hand. He grinned and undid the other strap, then his right leg. The swung open. He laid back down, slipping his wrist under the straps again. The man came in, pointing a rifle at him.

"Let's not do anything hasty, here." House said. "I'm sure Ben didn't mean to actually kill me-"

"Shut up, House!" the man ordered, flipping the safety off the rifle. His finger tightened around the trigger.

House's leg moved. The trigger was pulled. House's leg flew at the rifle and hit the barrel. The bullet hit the table next to House's head. He quickly undid his left leg and stood on the floor. The man aimed the rifle at him, but House charge at the man and tackled him at the waist, despite his leg pain. They fell to the ground, the rifle clattering to the floor, a foot from them. The man pushed House away and scrambled to get the rifle. House pulled him back, got his arm around his neck, and got the man in a sleeper hold. The man squirmed and clawed at House and drug his nails down House's chest, leaving three bloody cuts down to his chin. House placed his free hand on his chin and twisted. The sound of scraping, then snapping bones echoes in the room. The man's body fell limp. He smiled for a moment, then realization took over. He gasped and pushed the body away from his and scooted away against the wall.

The door swung open again and a woman rushed in and froze at the sight of the dead body. She looked over at House, and he looked at her. She was pretty, too pretty to be in league with those men. She looked to the rifle. He lurched forward, as she did. She dove for the rifle and they grabbed it at the same time. He jerked it to his body and she pushed it up just enough that the butt of the rifle would strike his lip. It gave him a bloodied lip, but his hold remained the same. Then, she kicked his leg - his _bad _leg. He groaned and screamed and let go of the rifle. She grabbed it and stood up, pointing it at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." she said in a shaky voice.

House wiped his bloody lip and said in a dazed voice, "What's your name?" He stared at her with glazed eyes.

"I'm Juliet." she said. "You must be House. Or Jack?"

"Which one would you kill?" House said, flashing a smirk.

"You." Juliet said. "Wipe that smirk off your face, House."

"Consider it wiped." he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm taking you back."

----------------------------------------

Ben's boat was close to the dock. He could already see the four figures kneeling on it. They had bags over their head. The man he was meeting, Michael, was there, pacing impatiently, his arm in a sling. Bea pulled the bags off their heads and they looked around, hoping for an explanation. The boat closing in on the dock and the captives turned to see it. The captives were Jack, Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley. The boat thumped against the dock and he stepped off. He nodded to Pickett and turned to the captives. A true smart-ass, he marched to Jack and stopped in front of him and nodded.

"Hello, again."

Jack glared. Ben spun on his heel and stopped at Tom, who had once had a fake beard, had taken it off.

"Where's your beard?" Ben asked.

"I think they know." Tom replied, holding up the remains of the beard.

Ben smirked and walked to Michael. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

They walked down the dock, toward the boat.

"I brought them, like she said." Michael said.

"So I see." Ben said. "I'm not happy about the arrangement that was made with you, Michael, but we got more..." His voice trailed off when he saw someone running toward him from the shore. "What the hell?"

He saw that it was Jason.

Tom approached Ben. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he better have a damn good reason for coming _now."_ Ben replied.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"We're about to find that out."

Behind them, Jack and Sawyer exchanged worried glances.

Jason stopped, breathing hard, hands on his knees.

"Well, don't keep it to yourself, speak up, man!" Ben urged.

"The limping man, and... Juliet has...escaped!" Jason gasped.

Ben's expression changed from one of slight amusement, to a slightly horrified and surprised look. "How?"

"House killed the man you left with him." he said. "They're going to the sub."

"God dammit." Ben muttered. He looked to Tom. "We have to get him. If we lose House, all of this will be worthless." Looking back at Jason, he added, "Get that boat ready, now! Get the guns and we'll stop him." Jason nodded and scrambled to the boat. Ben turned and walked back to the end of the dock. He pointed to one of the men with a rifle, then pointed to the boat. The man nodded and went to the boat.

Michael followed Ben. "What about Walt? I'm not leaving without-"

"We'll have to hold that indefinitely." Ben said.

"But, my son, an-and my friends-"

"Your friends! That's right!" Ben said, smiling sarcastically. He looked to Pickett. "Kill them, spare Jack until further notice."

"Ben!" Jason called from the boat.

He stepped onto the boat, looking back at Michael. "Wish me luck, Mike." He bowed as the boat took off. Jason handed him the third rifle. Michael turned to Jack and the others, sadly. They stared at him, betrayal in their eyes.

-------------------------------------------

"My God." House gasped, in awe of what he was gazing at.

"Yeah, wonderful, we _need_ to move." Juliet said.

"It's a whole other island!" House said, looking back at her.

"That's right, your home. This island is small, a bit bigger than Alcatraz. Let's go!"

House nodded. And turned, hobbling after her. They came over a large hill and saw another small dock, a black submarine docked there. Juliet ran down the hill and House ran to the best of his ability, holding his bad leg as he did. The stopped on the dock, squinting in pain, almost crying.

Juliet turned to him. "Come on, you can rest in the sub." He nodded and she helped him up and down the ladder into the submarine.

"You're quite a gal, you know." he said, as he sat against a small hatch, watching her climb down the ladder.

"Stop staring at my ass." she said, stepping over him, heading for the front.

"But it's so... _there!_" he replied, grinning and standing slowly, following her. The sound of the engines powering up filled the small compartment. House joined her in the control room.

"We're going under-"

Something glanced off the hull, followed by the sound of gunfire.

"Go faster." he said. A siren filled the ship and the sank down.

"We're under." she said. She looked up at him. "Welcome to the _Galaga." _

"Thank you, for saving my life." he said. She nodded.

Ben stood on the hill, watching the waters swirl around where the submarine was. He sighed and looked back at Jason. "Get Jack, bring him here."

Jason nodded and went back to the boat. "That man has cost me a lot."

THE END

_It's not enough  
Whatever you give _

A little bit more  
You always need  
A little more man  
A little more seed

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It's never enough

I gave you cash  
I gave you love  
All that I heard  
Was "It's Not Enough"

I work so hardIt gets so tough  
Whatever I give  
Never feels like enough  
It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It's never enough

When I'm on my knees  
I keep taking your stuff  
Make sure that you know  
It's never enough

You said you'd go as far  
As to turn to my friend  
Who once warned me of you  
Said you'd hasten my end  
Because I have lent  
Every ounce of my juice  
My essence is spent

You'll always want  
A little more pink  
I'll always need  
A little more ink

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It's never enough

However I praise  
However I puff  
Though you may smile  
It won't be enough

Right at the end  
When I start to bluff  
An' the lift's going down  
An' I start acting tough

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It's never enough  
I'll find someone else  
To finish filling me up  
I'll smile and admit  
You were never quite enough

Like Brigitte Bardot  
In Godard's Les Mepris  
I can't love you enough  
To make you complete  
You appear in my dreams  
With some new courtier  
You need me there to see  
What you need to convey

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It'll never be enough

No hysterical scene  
You will never play rough  
I'm the one who will scream  
But it won't be enough

It's never enough  
It's never enough

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It'll never be enough

I'll never hold you  
How can I scold you?

It's not enough  
It's not enough  
Whatever I give  
It'll never be enough

"What is that?"

Cameron looked up from the book she was reading. Some commotion was coming from the beach. There was always some commotion nowadays, since Jack, Michael, and the rest had went after Walt and not come back. She stood and saw a woman pointing out toward the ocean. She saw something unbelievable. A black submarine had surfaced not from the beach. The hatch swung open at the top.

"What the hell?" she muttered, stepping closer to the water. A man poked his head out, then yelled something back down the hatch. He was an older man, not in his 30s, with a scruffy face. The submarine turned closer and moved closer to the shallows. The man jumped out and waded up to the shore.

"House?" she gasped, looking at the man closely. John Locke ran up next to her.

"Oh, my God." he said. "Henry."

House it was not. Henry, A.K.A. Benjamin Linus, walked out of the water towards Locke.

"Hello, John." he said. "My name's Benjamin Linus, and I've been on this island all my life."

Locke stared at him, his jaw dropped.

"I have killed Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer." he said. "House and Jack are being held for purposes unknown to you. If you want them back, you have to give me Desmond David Hume and Allison Cameron willingly."

"Desmond?" Locke asked.

"Me?" Cameron asked.

"You. Or no House or Jack."

**The End.**

(_of this story, the beginning of another)_

_No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need  
_

_I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man  
_

_You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, well, you might find  
You get what you need._


End file.
